obscuridad
by kirachan16
Summary: las obscusridad cayo en el mundo, solo la sangre cerrara el portal
1. Chapter 1

**Progolo:**

**Mujer: no puede ser, acaso no podemos evitarlo**

**Hombre: no lo siento cariño es su destino**

**Mujer: ojala hubiera algo que hacer (dice sollozando)**

**Hombre. A mi también me duele cariño solo nos queda prepararlo para lo que se avecina**

**Existe una profecía la cual nadie sabe que dice con exactitud ya que esta escrita en un lenguaje muy antiguo solo se sabe que esta traerá desgracias al mundo si no es detenida…………………………….. si es que existe la manera de hacerlo y si se logra detener lagrimas , dolor y la perdida de seres queridos caerán en el proceso**


	2. Chapter 2

Descripción de los personajes 

Sakura: ella es alta de 1. 70 de altura, delgada su pelo es castaño largo un poco arriba de la cintura, tiene su cuerpo bien formado ya que hacia gimnasia desde la secundaria de tez blanca y eso hacia que sus ojos verdes resaltaran mas, ya no era tan despistada con el tiempo se hizo un poco mas observadora ella lleva las relaciones comerciales en la casa de modas de tomoyo

Shaoran: el es alto de 1.80, tiene su cuerpo bien formado por su constante entrenamiento, su cabello seguía siendo rebelde como cuando era niño, su carácter era un poco mas serio y observador el maneja todos los negocios de la familia y tiene la jefatura del concilio de hechicería del oriente

Eriol: el media 1.82 tiene cuerpo bien formado dejo de usar lentes ahora solo los usaba solo para leer, seguía teniendo su toque de misterio, tiene su carácter muy alegre era embajador de Inglaterra en Japón

Tomoyo. Ella mide 1.73 su carácter sigue siendo el mismo es de cuerpo muy bien formado su cabello lo tenia hasta su cintura color negro, tez blanca y ella era diseñadora de modas

Meiling: ella media 1.71 alta usaba su cabello igual de largo que cuando era niña con la excepción de que ya lo llevaba suelto, era delgada y de un muy buen cuerpo ya que practicaba artes marciales, era igual de ocurrente y trabajaba en el concilio de hechicería ayudándole a su primo

Toya: seguía igual solo que con rasgos mas maduros, el tenia el mismo carácter y seguía molestando a sakura, tiene el cuerpo bien formado ya que iba al gimnasio el es doctor

Kajo: ella es alta le llega abajo al hombro a toya es de cuerpo bien formado a pesar de los años su cabello lo tiene hasta la cintura y sigue siendo profesora

Yukito. El esta igual a pesar del tiempo el sigue siendo tierno y comprensivo es profesor en la escuela en una escuela primaria junto con kajo

Nakuru: ella sigue igual de alocada solo que su objetivo ya no es toya, tiene mide lo mismo que kajo tiene su pelo largo arriba de la cintura delgada y de buen cuerpo ya que es modelo y trabaja en la casa de modas de tomoyo

manuscrita ...cambio de escenario 

entre ()... narrador

negritas...pensamientos 

capitulo 1

mujer...no habrá otra salida?

hombre...me temo que no... es su destino (dice con pesar)

mujer...pero porque el... es injusto(lo dice mientras lloraba)

hombre...lo se cariño pero no hay otra manera de salvar al mundo ...

mujer...es cierto... la profecía debe cumplirse

22 años después...

... buenos días kero

kero. buenos días sakura, vaya ahora te levantaste temprano

sakura. si hoy es mi graduación

kero. es verdad muchas felicidades

sakura. gracias kero, bueno bajemos a desayunar

_mientras bajaban las escaleras..._.

kero. oye donde vas a ver a tomoyo y a eriol

sakura. hasta el momento de la ceremonia de ahí nos vendremos a celebrar nuestros padres se empeñaron en hacer una fiesta en casa

kero. es verdad ahí no podré estar con ustedes, vendrán tus amigos(dice poniendo su cara triste )

sakura. si pero no te preocupes spy estará contigo así que anímate

ya abajo...

sakura. buenos días papa, hermano, mama

ambos. buenos días

kero. buenos días

fijitaka. buenos días kero

touya. vaya moustro ahora si madrugaste, al parecer el muñeco no te deja dormir estos días

kero. no soy ningún muñecodice muy enojado)

sakura. cálmense

kero. que no te vas a molestar porque te dijo moustro?

sakura. hoy no, estoy muy contenta como para pelear con mi hermanito (toya puso cara de enojado, iba a decir algo pero su papa lo interrumpió)

fijitaka. también debes estar nerviosa no es así hija

sakura. si pero me tranquiliza que toda mi familia y mis amigos van a estar conmigo

fijitaka. que bueno hija

después de la ceremonia ya en casa de los kinomoto... 

... estas contenta sakura

sakura. claro que si por fin me recibí tomoyo

tomoyo. me alegro mucho por ti ahora eres una licenciada en administración

sakura. si ( dice poniendo cara de preocupación y mirando a eriol el cual estaba viendo la luna) oye eriol esta bien, lo noto muy serio

tomoyo. a decir verdad, no lo se desde anoche anda muy callado

sakura. puede ser algo relacionado con la magia?

tomoyo. es probable pero (dice sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse el mal pensamiento)si algo malo pasara no los diría no crees

sakura. no se dímelo tu es tu novio lo recuerdas (dijo de forma picara)

tomoyo. como olvidarlo si ya levamos dos años juntos y muy felices

sakura. si ya son 3 años de que eriol vino a vivir a Japón

eriol. eso es verdad y han sido los mas felices de mi vida(dijo acercándose por detrás de su novia)

tomoyo. eriol me asustaste _dice abrazando a su novio _

eriol. lo siento, y dime sakura eres feliz

sakura. por supuesto que lo soy que mas le puedo pedir a la vida

tomoyo. tal vez que kojy estuviera aquí

sakura. si lo se pero el tenia que trabajar no le dieron permiso de faltar, pero esta bien el me dijo que mañana festejaríamos así que no me preocupa (dijo sonriente)

eriol. me alegro _dice poniendo su cara de misterio _ y piensas decirle de tus poderes

sakura._ se sorprendió por la pregunta_ que sucede va a pasar algo malo dime eriol que va a suceder

eriol. no lo se (dijo después de un largo silencio) lo que te puedo decir es que hay que estar preparados para todo

sakura. entonces no entiendo porque crees que kojy deba saber de mi magia?

eriol. porque existe la posibilidad de que nos ataquen y como es tu novio es muy probable que te ataquen en presencia de el no lo crees

sakura. entonces algo grande se viene no es así

eriol. no te lo puedo asegurar, ni yo mismo se que es esto que siento

tomoyo. cariño porque no me lo dijiste

eriol. no quería asustarlas pero ahora este sentimiento es mas grande

tomoyo. entonces hay que estar preparados y creo que eriol tiene razón sakura debes de hablar con kojy

sakura. si creo que tienen razón mañana hablare con el y a ver que pasa(dijo preocupada por la reacción de su novio cuando supiera que ella usa magia )

en hong Kong

discutían tres personas en la oficina del concilio de hechicería del oriente dos jóvenes uno mayor

..no puedo creer tanta ineptitud de su parte, no se supone que es un lugar totalmente seguro?

... y lo es señor...

... entonces explica la fuga de hong, como es posible que haya pasado

...en realidad no lo se señor ishida no se como paso

ishida. eso es imperdonable

...es suficiente matt

matt. pero lee...

lee. dije que es suficiente

matt. esta bien y ahora que

lee. quiero un reporte detallado de las personas que están en este lugar sin omitir a nadie(mientras decía esto el miraba por la ventana de su oficina) quedo claro kaoru

kaoru. si señor (dijo haciendo una reverencia y caminando hacia la puerta teniendo la mano en el picaporte)

lee. y quiero que me digas como sucedió la fuga de hong para mañana a primera hora

kaoru. pero señor es muy poco tiempo

lee. es todo retírate

kaoru. pero...

matt. ya oíste al jefe ahora márchate

kaoru. si señor con permiso

ya estando solos...

matt. sabes no entiendo como no te molesta todo esto shaoran es mas que obvio que lo ayudaron a escapar

shaoran. eso lo se y tu también lo sabes (dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla detrás del escritorio) pero esto va mas haya de la fuga y lo sabes esto implica que hay tridores en el concilio

matt. empleados ?

shaoran. no

matt. no espera estas diciendo que miembros del consejo son los traidores?

shaoran. y no solo eso si no de los clanes mas fuertes

matt. bien y ahora que hacemos

shaoran. quiero que hagas un rastreo de magia

matt. creí que eso lo iba hacer el viejo kaoru

shaoran. sabes que no confío en nadie, solo en ti así que busca rastros de magia y a donde se dirigen

matt. de acuerdo y también lo quieres para mañana a primera hora? (dijo riéndose)

shaoran. por supuesto que no, lo quiero para esta noche así que apresúrate

(matt puso una cara de cansancio y saliendo ) bien yo y mi bocota, bueno entonces habisa en tu casa que iré a cenar adiós(dijo cerrando la puerta)

shaoran. espero equivocarme (dijo sacando un pergamino)

continuara:

notas de la autora: espero que les vaya gustando, me gustaría saber su opinión por favor dejen sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

_Japón al día siguiente..._

Kero. A donde vas tan temprano y en domingo ( mientras salía de su cajón un poco adormilado y viendo que sakura se estaba arreglando)

Sakura. Kojy me invito a pasar el día con el ya que ayer no pudo estar en la fiesta

Kero. Ya veo que diviertas... ah me traes unos dulces y postres por favor

Sakura. Vaya que eres un glotón, veré que te puedo traer, bueno ya estoy lista nos vemos mas tarde (sakura se vistió con una falda de mezclilla negra, unos tenis y una playera de tirantes blanca, llevaba su pelo recogido en una cola alta y estaba maquillada muy ligeramente, al salir ve a su padre leyendo el periódico en la sala) buenos días papa

Fujitaka. Buenos días, ya te vas?

Sakura. Si voy a pasar el día con kojy, regresare mas tarde nos vemos

Fujitaka. Te vas con cuidado hija ... ah por cierto llega temprano ya que toya viene a cenar y dijo que tenia que hablar con nosotros

Sakura. Y no te comento sobre que quería hablar

Fujitaka. Solo me dijo que estuviéramos aquí cuando llegara

Sakura. Bueno no te preocupes llegare temprano y te ayudare a hacer la cena nos vemos papa (le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió)

_En un café en el centro de Tokio..._

Sakura. Perdón la tardanza

... no de preocupes (le dio un beso en los labios tomándola de la cintura) desayunamos

Sakura. Gracias por invitarme kojy

Kojy. No tienes que agradecérmelo (el es un chico alto 1.80 cuerpo atlético, pelo negro, ojos azules tez blanca, llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, unos tenis y una playera negra, el esta trabajado en una agencia publicitaria)te lo debo, además ya te extrañaba mi amor (llega el mesero para ofrecerle la carta del menú)

Mesero. Desean ordenar

Sakura. Si yo solo quiero un capuchino y un pastel de chocolate por favor

Kojy. A mi me trae un café exprés y pie de limón, no deseas otra cosa mi amor

Sakura. No tengo mucha hambre así que no te preocupes

Kojy. Bien entonces seria todo gracias (el mesero anoto su orden y se marcho) y que tal te la pasaste anoche

Sakura. Muy bien todos mis amigos estaban ahí, incluso los de la primaria a excepción de yamazaki que esta de viaje pero estoy muy contenta al fin tengo mi titulo

Kojy. Me alegro mucho por ti y vas a seguir trabajando con tomoyo

Sakura. Si la casa de modas esta creciendo y pienso apoyar a tomoyo

Kojy. Que bueno mi amor (guardaron silencio en lo que el mesero les entregaba su orden, y al marcharse) gracias, yo tengo una buena noticia que darte nos dieron la cuenta de la automotriz ford

Sakura. Mi amor felicidades, se que estabas esperando esta cuenta me alegro mucho por ti

Kojy. Gracias y me alegra que estés conmigo así que nos vamos a ir a festejar en la noche

Sakura. Si es después de la cena de mi hermano encantada iré

Kojy. Cena? Tu hermano va a ir a cenar?

Sakura. Si esta mañana antes de salir me dijo mi papa que mi hermano quería hablar con nosotros así que no puedo faltar

Kojy. Entonces cuando terminen me hablas por teléfono y paso por ti te parece

Sakura. Claro que si

En la mansión hiraguisawua... 

Spinel. Te encuentras bien eriol

Eriol. Si es solo que esta sensación se hace cada día mas fuerte

Spinel. Es sobre la presencia mágica no es así

Eriol. Si esta presencia se hace cada día mas fuerte y no puedo decirte si es maligna

Spinel. Tal vez sea tiempo de revisar los escritos

Eriol. Solo espero que no sea la profecía

China, Hong Kong... 

_En el concilio de hechicería..._

Toc Toc

... adelante Meiling

mei. Te traje estos papeles que te manda shaoran, se puede saber que tanto buscan tu y shaoran

matt. Solo respuestas respecto a la fuga de hong

mei. No se supone que el señor kaoru esta en eso

matt. Si lo esta, pero shaoran no confía en el así que nosotros buscamos respuestas por nuestro lado y dime ya fue el viejo kaoru a entregare el informe a tu primo?

Mei. esta con el en estos momentos

Matt. Ya veo (matt es alto 1.80, rubio ,ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, es la mano derecha de shaoran y segundo al mando del concilio de hechicería, es líder del clan ishida y a pesar de su corta edad posee grandes poderes y habilidades en las artes marciales, el y shaoran se conocieron cuando este ultimo regreso de tomoeda y se hicieron grandes amigos ) oye Meiling siempre eh tenido una duda y shaoran nunca me la ah aclarado

Mei. Dime cual es

Matt. porque se fue shaoran tanto tiempo a tomoeda

Mei. A capturar las cartas clow eso si lo sabes

Matt. Si pero el regreso un año después de eso y se quedo ahí por cuatro años y nunca me ha dicho porque

Mei. El tenia una novia ahí

Matt. Shaoran? Antes de conocer a jun? Creí que su único amor fue jun tao

Mei. La relación que tuvo con ella, siempre la manejo como un amor infantil aunque el se vino de allá a los 16 años cuando lo mando llamar el concilio

Matt. Si lo se y que paso con ella

Mei. Cuando shaoran regreso el concilio lo mando a una misión y no podía comunicarse hasta que tuviera éxito, el se marcho por 2 años y ahora que lo pienso nunca me dijo como termino con ella ni como quedaron, yo supongo que mal porque ella nunca lo busco durante ese tiempo y después de su regreso conoció a jun y el resto ya lo sabes

Matt. Si , y dime como se llama esa chica japonesa

Mei. Sakura kinomoto

Matt. La dueña de las cartas clow

Mei. Así es, en la casería de las cartas se conocieron

Matt. Entiendo

_En el despacho de shaoran..._

Shaoran. es todo lo que tienes

Kaoru. Si señor lo lamento pero el tiempo que usted me dio no fue suficiente

shaoran. Bien y cuanto tiempo necesitas

Kaoru. Por lo menos una semana señor

Shaoran. Bien, escucha bien, me voy a ir de viaje y matt ishida ira conmigo te daré esa semana para que me des nombres de las personas que ayudaron a hong

Kaoru. Pero señor en ese tiempo solo lograría saber como escapo no el quien lo ayudo si es que alguien lo ayudo

Shaoran. Si nadie lo ayudo dime entonces como lo hizo, los calabozos están bloqueados por magia nadie adentro puede hacer magia y nadie del exterior tiene acceso a esa área así que explica entonces como lo hizo

Kaoru. Por eso le pido la semana para saber como ...

Shaoran. Y te la doy pero también me traerás nombres entendiste

Kaoru. Es imposible

Shaoran. No es mi problema, es tuyo únicamente y si no me entregas lo que te ordeno entonces atenté a las consecuencias, esta claro

Kaoru. Si señor

Shaoran. Bien le entregaras los informes a la señora ieran lee, ahora márchate

Kaoru. Con permiso señor

Toc Toc

Shaoran. Adelante (estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando los papeles que le dio kaoru)

Matt. El viejo kaoru lleva una cara de pocos amigos y se ve que tu también que sucedió que te dijo

Shaoran.(le entrego los papeles a matt) es todo lo que encontró solo un pequeño rastro de magia y no se sabe si es de hong o del que lo ayudo a escapar

Matt. Es increíble yo encontré mas que el

Shaoran. Raro no es así

Matt. Cubre a alguien eso evidente y que le dijiste

Shaoran. Que en una semana me entregue el nombre de quien lo ayudo y el como lo hizo

Matt. Una semana, entonces lo mantendrás ocupado

Shaoran. Necesito tiempo y se presento la oportunidad, lo importante es que el piense que yo solo confío en sus datos y que no are nada hasta que me los entregue

Matt. Y cuando salimos

Shaoran. Mañana mismo, así que prepara todo

Matt. De acuerdo nos vemos (dijo saliendo del despacho de shaoran)

Shaoran.** Todo indica que el momento se acerca **(se paro y se quedo mirando por la ventana)

_Tokio, Japón..._

_Ya de noche..._

Sakura. Entonces a que hora van a llegar

Fujitaka. No deben tardar

Sakura. No lo puedo creer y por que no lo hizo en su casa

Fujitaka. No lo se hija, así que esperemos a oír lo que nos dice

Sakura. Tienes razón bueno le ayudare a Yukito a poner la mesa

Toc Toc

Yukito. Iré a abrir

Sakura. Gracias Yukito

Yukito. Que bueno que llegaron ya los están esperando

Toya. Gracias yukito ya están todos

Yukito. Solo falta tu tía sonomi y tomoyo pero no deben tardar... hola kajo como estas

Kajo. Muy bien gracias, quédense a platicar en lo que voy a ayudar a tu padre y a sakura

Toya. Con cuidado no hagas esfuerzos

Kajo. No te preocupes cariño solo voy a servir una cena (los dejo solo en la sala )

Yukito. Que no se esfuerce es lo que me imagino

Toya. Si desde hace dos meses como vez

Yukito. Felicidades, se pondrán muy contentos todos

Toya . gracias pero no solo esa es la noticia

Toc Toc

Yukito. Deben ser tu tía y tomoyo iré a abrirles porque no les avisas que ya estamos todos

Toya . si y también iré a ver que mi esposa no haga nada que le haga daño

_En la cena..._

Sonomi. Estuvo deliciosa la cena verdad hija

Tomoyo. Si mama, díganos cual es la sorpresa

Sakura. Si ya díganlo

Toya. Bueno se lo dices tu o yo

Kajo . bueno yo les doy una y tu la otra

Toya. Bien la sorpresa es que decidimos aceptar tu propuesta papa y nos vendremos a vivir con ustedes

Fujitaka. Que bueno hijo no saben lo feliz que me hacen

Sakura. Eso es todo, no quiere decir que no me alegre pero para eso no lo hubieras dicho por teléfono

Kajo. Es que no es solo eso sakura

Sakura. Hay mas

Kajo. Si pues la verdadera noticia es que tu papa va a ser abuelo y tu tia

Fujitaka . es enserio

Sakura. Quieres decir que...

Toya. Si moustro kajo esta esperando nuestro primer bebe que les parece

Sonomi. Que felicidad eso quiere decir que yo voy a ser tía abuela felicidades muchachos

Tomoyo. Si muchas felicidades van a tener un angelito

Fujitaka. (se paro a darles un abrazo a los dos ) muchas felicidades y gracias por hacerme abuelo

Toya. Gracias papa

Sakura. Felicidades y muchas gracias porque no solo aguantas a mi hermano si no que ahora vas a tener a mi sobrino o sobrina

Kajo. Gracias sakura

Toya. Muy graciosa moustro

Sakura. Lo se bueno iré a llamar a kojy para que venga por mi

Toya. Vas a salir

Sakura. Si vamos a celebrar que ya tengo mi titulo y que voy a ser tía y que a el le dieron una buena cuenta en su trabajo

Toya. Pero regresas temprano entendido moustro

Sakura. Ya se nos vemos

_En el restaurante..._

Eriol. Entonces esa era la noticia

Tomoyo. Si como vez ahora voy a ser tía

Eriol. Pues felicidades tía (le dio un beso en los labios)

Tomoyo. Gracias mi amor pero ahora dime que era tan importante para venir a celebrar aquí

Eriol. Bueno hoy cumplimos dos años y medio de novios

Tomoyo. Lo se ya lo festejamos en la tarde

Eriol. Te dije que son los mas felices de mi vida

Tomoyo. Que pasa eriol, te noto nervioso estas bien no es por la presencia?

Eriol. No esto es sobre nosotros

Tomoyo. Que pasa con nosotros, me asustas dime ya

Eriol. Bueno (metió la mano a su saco y saco dos cajitas pequeñas y le abrió una eran unos hermosos pendientes de brillantes ) esto por nuestro aniversario

Tomoyo. Eriol, son hermosos no debiste...(shuu le puso su dedo en los labios y le abrió la otra caja era una sortija de compromiso un diamante en forma de corazón )

Eriol. Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado

Tomoyo.(tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida y llorando le respondió) si mi amor te amo demasiado para pensar estar lejos de ti si quiero casarme contigo ( eriol le puso el anillo y se besaron ) soy tan feliz gracias por hacerme tan feliz eriol.

Eriol. No gracias a ti por estar en mi vida te amo

Tomoyo. Yo también te amo

_En el torre de Tokio..._

( Una sombra a lo alto de la torre miraba la ciudad después otra sombra aparece atrás de la primera )

...esta listo todo señor

...bien le daremos la bienvenida a nuestro amo junto con la oscuridad y a nuestra nueva vida

... y si intenta detenernos

...no te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado ahora lo mas importante es obtener la magia de clow y la de la maestra de las cartas con ellos empezaremos la aniquilación de este mundo patético

...bien señor entonces mandare por ellos (al decir esto se desvaneció)

continuara...

notas de la autora... muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus consejos gracias a:

Celina sosa: de hecho si se conocen todos es después de la segunda película es decir después de atrapar a la carta vacío y como vas avanzando te enteraras de lo que paso entre sakura y shaoran esos cuatro años y después de su separación hasta llegar donde empezó esta historia gracias y espero seguir leyendo tu opinión

Gabyhyatt: muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando este segundo capitulo y me sigas dando tu opinión

Lunitak: muchas gracias por tus consejos voy a tomarlos en cuenta y tratare de hacer mejor mi historia espero que la sigas leyendo y que me sigas dando muchos consejos y también tu opinión


	4. Chapter 4

_Tokio, Japón..._

En la casa de modas... 

- ¡ no lo puedo creer! Tomoyo es en serio lo que me dices

- claro que si que no ves el anillo

- ah !!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijo gritando- estoy tan feliz por ti, es increíble tu y eriol se casan – cayo un momento- y para cuando se casan

- aun no lo decidimos aun falta darles la noticia a sus padres y a mi madre, pero la fiesta de compromiso será en dos meses que te párese

- estoy muy feliz por ti y por eriol por supuesto- dijo abrazándola-

- gracias sakura pero tu dime como te fue a ti anoche – sakura puso su cara de seria-

- aun no se lo he dicho, esta tan contento con lo de su trabajo que no he tenido oportunidad para hablar de eso

- y que piensas hacer

- voy a decírselo hoy ya no puedo posponer esto mas

-a que hora lo vas a ver

-a las 5 me invito a comer

- y como crees que lo tome

- no lo se – dijo dudando- espero que lo comprenda – cerro los ojos pensando- no lo se, realmente no lo se

- pues te deseo suerte, se que se quieren y seria muy triste que esto los distanciara

- gracias tomoyo

_mansión hiraguisawua..._

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito nakuru- no lo creo por fin te animaste a pedírselo, muchas felicidades- lo abrazo con muchas fuerzas al saber la noticia-

- gracias nakuru, tienes razón creo que demore mucho en pedírselo- entro volando un gatito negro-

- porque el escándalo nakuru

- porque eriol le pidió matrimonio anoche a tomoyo

- muchas felicidades amo, la señorita tomoyo es la indicada para usted

- gracias spinel, bueno basta de esto –volteo a ver a nakuru que aun lo abrasaba- creo que tienes que ir a trabajar no es así

- es verdad- lo soltó de un brinco- voy a ir a felicitar a tomoyo – salió corriendo del comedor donde desayunaban como rayo- no me esperen a cenar quede de verme con yukito

- no cabe duda que yukito le tiene mucha paciencia a esa loca – dice cruzando los brasitos- no lo cree amo

- no es paciencia spinel es amor y créeme cuando te digo que el amor hace posible o inimaginable –poniendo su cara de serio - y dime que averiguaste en los escritos

- con lo poco que se dice en ellos todo parece indicar que se trata de la profecía amo- eriol cerro sus ojos y quedo pensativo- no hay dudas amo

- entiendo, entonces hay que estar preparados –dice con pesar-

- piensa decírselo a las señoritas tomoyo y sakura

- aun no, seguiremos investigando y cuando tengamos algunas respuestas se lo diremos- miro a spinel – nadie debe saberlo aun –spinel iba a objetar- entrenaremos para estar preparados para lo que sea que venga- spinel afirmo con su cabeza-

_china, hong Kong..._

_mansión lee..._

- ...estas bien meiling- dijo una señora alta, imponente tez blanca, pelo negro ojos ámbar y elegante-

- no tía todo lo que esta pasando en el concilio me preocupa y sobre todo shaoran y lo que me dijo anoche yo- dudo un momento- no se que pensar

_flash back_

_- shaoran mandaste llamarme- dice entrando a la biblioteca- que sucede_

_- como sabes me voy a ir de viaje un tiempo, no se cuanto con exactitud y necesito que le ayudes a mi madre en lo que se necesite en el concilio ya que ella se quedara en mi lugar_

_- matt no se quedara – pregunto acercándose a su primo que estaba recargado en el escritorio- pense que el se quedaría en tu lugar_

_- necesito que venga conmigo por esa razón mi madre se quedara en mi lugar_

_- entiendo – con cara de preocupación- esta pasando algo serio no es así _

_- me temo que si pero hasta que no este en Japón no voy a saber que esta planeando hong por eso necesito a matt y – dice tomando las manos de meiling – se que es mucho pedirte que cuides a..._

_- no tienes que pedírmelo voy a encargarme..._

_- gracias meiling, se que no lo necesitas pero yago se quedara contigo y los protegerá en caso de un ataque_

_- y mi tía y tus hermanas que pasara con ellas_

_- sabes muy bien que mi madre tiene quien la proteja al igual que a mis hermanas así que no te preocupes por ellas_

_- muy bien y cuando te marchas – dice abrasando a su primo-_

_- mañana en la tarde pero no quería dejar pasar este momento – correspondiendo el abrazo - gracias por todo meiling_

_- no hables así – dijo soltándolo y alejándose de el – hablas como si no fueras a regresar, y tienes que hacerlo se lo prometiste a jun así que déjate de tonterías y regresen sanos y salvos esta bien_

_- si no te preocupes es solo que me has apoyado mucho al igual que mi madre que siento que nunca podría pagarles _

_- y no lo intentes sabes que lo hacemos porque te queremos bueno me voy iré a ver a tu hermana que anda como loca con lo de su embarazo, nos veremos mañana cuando te marches – dice saliendo de la biblioteca-_

_fin flash back_

- mi hijo te pidió un favor y se que lo sabrás cumplir no te preocupes meiling- le puso su mano en el hombro-

- no es eso tía su forma de hablar de ayer, eso es lo que me preocupa

- escucha meiling no se que es lo que vaya a pasar en Japón pero se que mi hijo es el indicado para ir por hong y nosotras nos quedaremos aquí para apoyarlo como el no los pidió así que no te preocupes tanto y ve a ver a...

- ya despertó – interrumpió a tu tía hablando muy alegre- que bueno ahora le dedicare todo mi tiempo se lo prometí a shaoran así que no se preocupe tía yo me encargo

- ya no estas preocupada

- no tía shaoran le prometio a jun que estaría sano y salvo y se que lo cumplirá lo se- al decir esto dejo sola a su tía la cual esta muy pensativa-

**- así espero meiling porque lo que esta por enfrentar shaoran cambiara al mundo de la magia y su vida por completo–** penso con tristeza-** confío en ti hijo y en tus amigos **

_Tokio, Japón_...

_Esa tarde en el parque..._

- te gusto la comida mi amor- kojy le decía a sakura en lo que caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano- te noto un poco seria que sucede

- la comida estuvo deliciosa – dudo un poco sakura- tengo algo que decirte

- sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras así que no te preocupes

- gracias realmente necesitaba que me digieras eso – sakura se paro y lo miro a los ojos- bueno ... yo tengo un secreto que nadie sabe y quiero contártelo a ti porque no se que va a pasar mas adelante

- sakura me asustas que pasa – la miro extrañado por su actitud-

- no es nada grave pero no se como lo vayas a tomar tu – en ese momento sintió una presencia mágica muy fuerte y volteo hacia donde provenía esa energía, era como si la invitara a seguirla - kojy tengo que irme hablaremos mas tarde si – cuando se iba a marchar kojy le tomo de la mano –

- sakura que pasa por que te vas así

- escucha hablaremos mas tarde te lo prometo nos vemos – le dio un beso en los labios y se marcho corriendo y dejando a un kojy muy confundido -

- se interno en el bosque que estaba cerca del parque y siguió la presencia en centro del bosque vio una persona encapuchada que le impedía verle la cara y que la presencia provenía de ahí-

- quien eres y que es lo que quieres – decía sakura en cuanto quedo frente a ella-

- mi nombre carece de importancia por el momento y lo que quiero son las cartas clow – por su voz supo que era una mujer, la cual le extendía la mano para que le entregara las cartas-

- no voy a entregarte nada la cartas ya no tienen el sello de clow- diciendo esto invoco su báculo el cual toma la forma de cuando kero y yue se introducen en el – para que las quieres

- por que todo lo hacen difícil – dijo suspirando- bien –se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro dejándose ver ella era de la misma altura que sakura, tez blanca, ojos azules, tenia pelo rojo fuego largo debajo de la cintura, lacio, tenia un traje negro completo y de pantalón con aperturas a los lados mostrando sus atributos- ya que lo has querido así es mejor que sepas quien te va a matar- sonrío - mi nombre es lian y no importa que las cartas ya no tengan el sello de clow así que no te preocupes por ese detalle, ahora entrégamelas

- ya te dije que no te las daré – se puso en posición defensiva- y no creas que te será muy fácil tomarlas

- la forma difícil eh bueno así no me aburriré- extendió su mano y formo una bola de fuego la cual se la lanzo a sakura-

-escudo- grito sakura y la bola de fuego se estrello en el escudo – crees que me dejare vencer tan fácilmente

- ya veo te diste cuenta que no eh utilizado ni el 20 de mi poder bueno- se puso de rodillas y con sus manos toco el suelo- entones si vamos a jugar hagámoslo bien- lian concentro su poder en sus manos y empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que decía un conjuro- todo lo que haya entrado en tus dominios no lo dejes salir con vida entrégame su energía y su vida – al terminar el conjuro ella se puso de pie y volvio a lanzar le a sakura otra bola de fuego al mismo tiempo se lo lanzo a sakura y esta llamo nuevamente a escudo pero esta vez el escudo fue roto y llego a sakura lanzándola a varios metros de distancia hasta que se estrello en un árbol- acaso pensabas que tu patético escudo funcionaria dos veces

- sakura intento ponerse de pie y tenia una herida en el hombro- como lo hiciste- dijo pausadamente por el impacto- como rompiste mi escudo

- acaso aun no lo sientes el conjuro que hice bloque cualquier energía mágica a excepción de la mía, y la energía de mi enemigo es trasmitida a mi, dejándote indefensa de poder defenderte- sonrío – dime aun piensas pelear a pesar de tu condición

- no voy a rendirme entiendes, no voy a entregarte mis cartas eso que te quede claro- se puso de pie y lista para pelear e invoco otra carta- salto- unas pequeñas alas salieron en sus zapatos- si quieres jugar entonces juguemos

- este juego no lo puedes ganar lo siento- también se puso en posición de ataque- pero por lo menos hazlo interesante

_aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón_

- tal vez debimos esperar a que kaoru llevara el informe que le pediste – dice matt cuando recogían sus maletas-

- tu dijiste que el rastro te traía aquí así que no podemos esperar

_flash back_

_- bien ya tengo lo que me pediste- le entrego unos papeles- y créeme no hay duda_

_- entonces estas seguro- dice leyendo los papeles- entonces están en Tokio Japón_

_- y debemos apresurarnos antes de que hong se mueva_

_- entones partiremos lo antes posible_

_fin flash back_

_bosque Tokio Japón_

_- _vamos es todo lo que puedes hacer- dijo sonriendo, al mirar a sakura en el suelo- creí que seria mas divertido, eres patética

- no cantes victoria tan pronto – la miro con odio al pararse, sakura tenia lastimado el hombro y el costado derecho de su cuerpo con unos cuantos rasguños en la cara

-jajaja- pero de repente se puso seria y dijo pensativa- no puede ser si el esta aquí no cabe duda que...

- que pasa – **de quien es esta presencia-** es por esa presencia que te detienes

- este juego lo terminaremos otro día pero prepárate porque para la próxima no tendrás la misma suerte –diciendo esto desapareció por completo-

- estaré esperándote- dijo agotada sakura, en ese momento llego eriol en compañía de kero y yue-

- estas bien que te sucedió?- pregunto eriol-

-en el fondo una persona se veía la sombra de una persona

continuara:

notas de autora : solo les quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews, y que me digan que les parecería que pongo un poco de lemon agradecería su comentario


	5. Chapter 5

_-_no piensas perdonarme no es asi-dice a su amigo, que miraba hacia la ventana-vamos shaoran, ya te pedí disculpas, no se que me paso, solo sentí la presencia y quise ir y……-

-tu imprudencia nos hizo perder el elemento sorpresa-dice al sentarse detrás de su escritorio-ahora hong sabe que estamos aquí y sobre todo ahora no sabemos aquien ataco lian-

-lo se y lo lamento te prometo no moverme hasta recibir ordenes, pero vele el lado bueno-dijo sonriendo-al menos encontramos a tu amigo –

-no tienes remedio-

_Flash back_

_En el aeropuerto_

_-sentiste esa presencia-dijo mirando a shaoran_

_-si pero no debemos…a donde vas- cuando ve que matt sale corriendo hacia la dirección de donde prevenían las energías –_

_-no es obvio voy por ellos- cuando hizo presente su energía mágica-_

_-diablos- shaoran va tras el-al llegar a una esquina matt choca contra otro chico, y en eso llega shaoran y los ayuda a levantarse- se encuentran bien-_

_-si muchas gracias-dice dando la mano a shaoran-__**la presencia desapareció, debieron sentir a matt**_

_-lo lamento no me fije por donde iba- dice matt dándole la mano al chico este la corresponde- mi nombre el ishida matt y el es lee shaoran_

_-lee? No puede ser-shaoran lo mira extrañado- no me reconoces cierto?_

_-a decir verdad no lo siento-dice shaoran confundido-_

_-soy yamazaki takashi, estudiamos la primaria juntos me recuerdas?-shaoran lo miro sorprendido-_

_-yamazaki, claro que te recuerdo hola como estas, pensé que estarías en Australia_

_-lo estuve, hoy regrese a Tokio no hay nada como el hogar-matt los mira confundido-_

_-asi que se conocen, bueno que tal si seguimos la platica en un restaurante en lo que comemos algo-_

_-claro por mi no hay problema- dice yamazaki-_

_-entonces vamos- responde shaoran-_

_Fin flash back_

_Casa de modas_

-y pudiste hablar con koji- pregunto tomoyo mientras le daba una taza de café-

-no llego esa mujer en el momento que se lo iba a decir y no pude, ha pasado ya una semana y no se nada de el, lo eh llamado y no me contesta y le deje mensajes a su celular, pero aun no responde-responde sakura preocupada-

-eso es raro, pero creo que eso no te preocupa tanto no es asi-

-la verdad estoy preocupada por lian ella dijo que regresaría y no ah aparecido-dice pensativa-

-debes agradecer este receso y aprovecharlo, es por eso que eriol y tu están entrenando – se quedo pensativa- pero hay algo que no comprendo si ella te iba ganando porque se marcho tan de repente-

-la única razón que creo es que fue por la presencia que sentimos-

-Y no la han vuelto a sentir-

-eso es raro, lo eh intentado al igual que eriol pero no hay rastros de ella, tal vez se fue de la ciudad- dice encogiendo los hombros-

_Mansión hiragisawua:_

-te encuentras bien, te noto pálido- pregunta Nakuru a su amo- cuando este estaba nadando y salio de la alberca-

-estoy bien es solo que el entrenamiento, me ah agotado- dice secándose el pelo-

-sabes que a mi n me engañas, tanto a spinel como yo sentimos cuando tu tienes una recaída como la de hoy-dice mirando a eriol

-lo se es un hechizo que probé para contrarrestar el escudo que me platico sakura, y parece que lo encontré solo que roba mucha magia en el proceso- dice despreocupado-

-claro y cuantos hechizos probaste antes de llegar al este –

-unos cien-Nakuru se para de golpe ya que estaba en una silla tomando el sol

-estas loco, ese tipo de hechizos son muy poderosos y roban demasiada magia, ahora entiendo porque estas en esa condición- dice sentándose resignada

-no te preocupes la recuperare –dijo despreocupado-

-si agradece que esa mujer les esta dando tiempo, solo espero que no ataque hasta que te recuperes en tu totalidad-

_Familia kinomoto_

-estas bien cariño- pregunto cuando vio a su esposa viendo el jardín-

-si es solo que parece que mi magia no esta bien-responde cuando Toya la abrasa por detrás y pone su cabeza en su hombro- es como si sintiera actividad mágica pero en segundos se desvanece-

-debe ser por tu embarazo, ya vez que te dijo eriol que tu magia se concentraría en proteger al bebe- dice tranquilizándola-

-si tienes razón, bueno me voy a bañar y nos vamos –se despide saliendo del cuarto-

Continuara…………..

Notas autora: espero sus reviews


	6. Chapter 6

- no me gusta este receso- dice shaoran sentandoce detrás de su escritorio y miro a matt el cual se veía muy serio-

- lo se y el reporte cuando lo vas a recibir-

- kaoru tiene hasta hoy en la noche para darle el informe a mi madre, seria mejor que tu buscaras rastros de lian –

- lo haré- en eso tocan la puerta del despacho y matt abre la puerta - pasa yamazaki

- gracias matt, espero no interrumpir nada- dijo algo apenado-

- no te preocupes matt ya se iba, tiene trabajo que hacer- matt lo miro de reojo y le sonrío a yamazaki-

- es verdad cosas de la empresa, bueno me voy disfruten su día adiós- dice saliendo y dejando a shaoran y a yamazaki solos-

- sucede algo - pregunto shaoran-

- en realidad quería darte dinero por a verme alojado en tu casa, ya se que vas a decir - se apresuro yamazaki a decir cuando vio que shaoran iba a replicarle- pero yo no quiero ser una molestia para ti y tu amigo, se también que tu no necesitas el dinero pero te dejare este poco y cuando tenga trabajo te daré mas para que sea como una renta y así poder ayudar con los gastos del la casa- le entrego el dinero pero shaoran no lo recibe-

- no vas a cambiar de opinión cierto- yamazaki movió la cabeza negativamente, y shaoran recibió el dinero- escucha, como tu lo dijiste no es necesario que me des nada, pero si te hace sentir mejor, te daré esta llave- saco una pequeña llave del cajón y se la entrego, al ver que yamazaki no entendía nada, le explico –esta llave es de este cajón - dijo señalando un pequeño cajón de su escritorio en el cual metió el dinero- solo tu y yo tenemos llave de aquí, cada que me des algo lo meteré ahí y si por alguna razón tu necesitas el dinero tómalo así ambos estaremos contentos te parece-

- claro que gracias amigo, bueno me voy tengo que ir a la librería –cuando iba camino hacia fuera, se detiene y gira –oye porque no me acompañas desde que llegamos no has salido de aquí, además creo que te hace falta salir un poco , claro si no te molesta ir por unos libros – pregunta riendo-

- tienes razón necesito un descanso , vamos – tomo sus llaves y salieron de la casa rumbo a la librería que se encontraba en el centro comercial-

_en la casa de modas:_

- hola sakura como estas- pregunta con cara de preocupación, sakura estaba mirando hacia la calle, estaba muy callada y también algo triste-

- como quieres que este después de haber hablado con kojy- se sentó en el sillón que tenía en su despacho-

- se que debe ser difícil pero creo que el tiene razón y debes darle tiempo- se sentó con su amiga y le tomo la mano-

- lo se , solo que nunca pense que me hubiera seguido – dice con pesar-

_flash back_

_- dindon- tocan la puerta en la residencia kinomoto-_

_- yo abro papa- dice sakura y se sorprende al ver a kojy en su puerta – hola mi amor estaba preocupada pasa,- cuando entro a la casa sakura le quiso dar un beso pero el retrocedió diciendo-_

_- tenemos que hablar – y se sentó en el sofá, sakura estaba algo confundida pero no dijo nada y lo siguió y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, y espero a que el hablara- dime...desde ...cuando eres...bruja -_

_por fin lo había dicho ,había pasado toda la semana intentando de entender pero tenia que hablar con sakura para que le aclarara todas sus dudas, por su parte sakura lo miro sorprendida-_

_- no entiendo, que quieres decir- pregunto algo confundida-_

_- hace una semana cuando nos vimos te marchaste muy rápido y decidí seguirte para saber que te pasaba en eso te vi hablar con una mujer creo dijo llamare lian- al escuchar el nombre sakura entendió todo- y vi todo lo que sucedió hasta que llego hiraguisawua con unas criaturas extrañas a ayudarte, que fue todo eso sakura- dijo por fin mirándola a los ojos- creo que me merezco una explicación_

_- entiendo, y no te la voy a negar, yo uso magia desde que tengo 10 años- y así comenzó a platicarle todo sobre ella y las cartas clow, kojy la veía anonadado – ese era el secreto que quería decirte ese día- finalizo _

_- quien mas lo sabe- pregunto con la cabeza gacha-_

_- mi familia, tomoyo, eriol y ahora tu - después de un largo silencio sakura decide hablar- y no piensas decir nada-_

_- que quieres que te diga me ocultaste esto durante toda nuestra relación, creo que me iré de viaje- sakura lo mira sorprendida- necesito pensar lejos de ti, necesito tiempo lo siento- se paro y se marcho, todo fue tan rápido que sakura se quedo estática tratando de procesar lo que su novio le había dicho –_

_fin flash back_

- se que es difícil sakura pero tienes que ser fuerte , ya se – se paro de un jalón- vamos al parque ahí veré a eriol, que te parece-

- no se tomoyo en realidad no tengo ánimos-

- vamos sakura necesitas despejarte nada vas a solucionar estando encerrada así que vamos- la tomo de las manos y la levanto-

- esta bien, vamos

_en el parque_

- sakura que bueno que te animaste a venir- dijo eriol cuando las vio llegar-

- dale las gracias a tomoyo ella fue la que me animo- miro a su amiga-

- vamos no pongas esa cara y anímate –

- tomoyo tiene razón no solucionaras nada estando así que les parece unos helados – dijo parandoce de la banca donde estaban y se fue por los helados, cuando llego con ellos los repatrío y cuando se iba a sentar sintieron la presencia de lian- es una presencia muy fuerte

- es ella eriol, estoy segura- dijo parandoce y corriendo hacia la presencia, seguida por eriol y tomoyo,-

- espera no – dijo eriol pero ya era demasiado tarde –

- muy perspicaz clow sentiste la barrera, lastima que fue demasiado tarde- apareció lian enfrente de ellos- ya debes de saber que barrera es no es así master card – miro a sakura con una sonrisa malévola-

- debilita a tus enemigos, **debí ser mas cuidadosa-** pensaba mientras sentía que su magia disminuía al igual que la de eriol-

bien que les parece si jugamos- levanto su mano a dirección de eriol –empecemos- con un movimiento de esta eriol salió volando hacia un árbol el cual se rompe al impacto- vaya va a ser muy divertido- eriol se levanto un poco adolorido -

- eriol –dice gritando tomoyo y corre a dirección de eriol pero –

- no intervengas vete- y con otro movimiento de su mano tomoyo salió volando y se golpea con otro árbol, quedando así inconsciente, sakura y eriol no podían creer, después de eso también lanzo a sakura ya que estaba desprevenida , teniendo el mismo final, sakura y eriol se ponen de pie, ambos miraban a tomoyo que estaba inconsciente y eso los enfureció-

_en el centro comercial_

_- _shaoran es increíble cuanto has viajado- shaoran y yamazaki platicaban animadamente cuando iban camino a casa - no es para tanto, sin embargo que tu seas abogado, me imagino que las mentiras que nos contabas en la primaria te preparaban para tu carrera -

- algo así- dice riendo, en eso shaoran siete la energía de lian y se para en seco- sucede algo- una flecha sale de la nada y se dirige a yamazaki, shaoran se da cuenta y se interpone en el trayecto de esta dándole en la mano derecha -

- muy bueno, a pesar de que estabas tratando de localizar a lian te diste cuenta del ataque – de un callejón sale un chico vestido de negro, tenia los ojos negros, de mirada fria media lo mismo que shaoran, pelo negro, largo, amarrado en una coleta su traje era oriental- no cabe duda que por algo eres el líder del concilio y tu clan es el mas poderoso- yamazaki no podía creer lo que había visto, shaoran, saca la flecha de su mano ya que se incrusto en ella y la tira-

- un ataque a traición, muy típico de ti kanon, crees que podrás distraerme lo suficiente para que lian termine su trabajo-

- esa es la idea, comenzamos- kanon empieza a lanzar dagas la cuales no se veía de donde salían ya que eran creadas con magia toda se dirigían a yamazaki y a shaoran este ultimo uso un escudo evitándolas pero al ver que kanon sonreía se dio cuenta que venia otro ataque por la parte de atrás de yamazaki esta vez iba a matarlo, shaoran uso un conjuro y transporto a yamazaki a unos metros de ahí después shaoran recibió el ataque de llego y lo lanzo hasta toparse con una pared, el impacto fue tan fuerte que este se derrumbo sobre de el y dejándolo sepultado-

-shaoran- grito yamazaki después de salir del shock y vio que kanon desapareció-

- yamazaki, estas bien- llega corriendo matt y revisa a yamazaki- donde esta shaoran

- yo estoy bien shaoran esta debajo de esos escombros hay que ayudarlo- dijo señalando el lugar matt se acerca al los escombros y observa que nadie a su alrededor siga en el lugar ya que por la explosión la gente se fue corriendo, matt juntos sus manos concentro su energía en ellas y con su mano derecha dibujo en el aire una estrella de cinco picos después la dirigió hacia los escombros y la estrella se dividió cada punto rodeo los escombros en eso matt levanta las manos y al hacerlo los escombros se levantan dejando en libertad a shaoran-

- te tardaste no crees- dice shaoran un poco adolorido y limpiándose la ropa-

- de nada- le contesta matt- estas bien

- si ahora ve con yamazaki y ayuda a la gente que esta atacan lian yo te alcanzare en un momento-

- estas seguro- shaoran afirma con la cabeza – bien vamos yamazaki te explicare todo en el camino- cuando ellos se marchan shaoran cae de rodillas un poco mareado-

- esto debe ser por la flecha – dice mirando su mano que sangraba en grandes cantidades y después siguió a matt y a yamazaki

_en el parque..._

- vaya pense que me lo harían mas interesante- dice algo decepcionada lian al ver a eriol y a sakura muy lastimados tirados en el suelo sakura ya no tenia energías y no podía moverse y eriol aun estaba de rodillas lian le lanzo una bola de fuego y le dio en el hombro tirándolo por completo, - bien terminemos con esto junta un poco sus manos y en el espacio que se forma crea una bola de energía y la lanza a los dos , sakura solo sierra los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llega al abrirlos un chico esta con tomoyo y el otro enfrente de ellos – tu- dice un poco asustada al ver al chico rubio-

- no te agrada verme lian- dice sonriendo- así que tienes la barrera mágica puesta-

- si tu estas estas aquí eso quiere decir que el ...- pero fue interrumpida por otra persona-

- entonces no esperabas verme lian?- sakura trata de levantar la mirada y ve a otro chico parado detrás de lian, no podía ver su cara ya que el reflejo del sol se lo prohibía pero cuando bajo la mirada vio que este chico tenia sangrando su mano en eso sakura pierde el conocimiento,- ve a revisarlos- matt fue y se acerco a eriol que era el mas cercano y cuando trato de levantarlo -

- como es que no les afecta la barrera- al decir esto eriol quedo inconsciente-

- y ahora que lian vas a continuar con esto- lian lo mira asustada y se voltea-

- no tiene caso lee, aunque los protejas sabes que hong obtendrá lo que quiere y ya comenzó- dijo un poco triste- será mejor que me vaya, lo ...lamento lee – al decir esto lian desapareció, shaoran volteo a ver a la personas que lian ataco y se quedo anonadado

- no puede ser...

continuara...

nota autora ... se las hago de emoción jajajaja dejen sus reviews


	7. Chapter 7

- cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en una recamara muy bonita, al recordar lo sucedido se enderezó de inmediato y reviso sus heridas las cuales ya estaban sanadas, en ese momento entro un chico con una charola con fruta-

- que bueno que despertaste, eso quiere decir que ya estas bien, mi nombre es ishida matt - sakura miro sus manos y no tenían ningún bendaje- te traje esto – dándole la charola – espero con esto recuperes energías- dice sonriendo- y no te preocupes por tus amigos ahora están durmiendo y recuperando energías

- mi nombre es kinomoto sakura muchas gracias por ayudarnos- dice sonriendo

- no solo yo les ayude mi amigo me ayudo, de hecho el fue quien los curo, iré a avisarle que despertase e iré a ver a tus amigos nos vemos – dice saliendo del cuarto y dejando a sakura pensativa-

_en otro cuarto:_

- veo que ya estas mejor hiraguisawua- eriol lo miro un poco desconfiado- veo que no te alegra verme- dice shaoran al acercarse con eriol –

- después de lo que hiciste que esperabas- dijo eriol – gracias por habernos ayudado, y supongo que esa mujer es amiga tuya no es así

- así es , la conozco y vine por ella- dijo shaoran serio

- ya veo, como están tomoyo y sakura

- estarán bien ahora duermen

toc toc

- perdón por molestar pero me dijo yamazaki que clow había despertado-entro matt emocionado- es un placer conocerlo clow-

- matt el es eriol hiraguisawua- dijo shaoran presentándolos

- mucho gusto soy matt ishida es un placer - dijo dándole la mano, eriol estaba confundido ante la actitud de matt-

- mucho gusto- cuando shaoran vio la reacción de eriol-

- que no te sorprenda, eres el ídolo de matt –en eso entro wein y le dijo algo a shaoran, este solo asistió con la cabeza- los dejo tengo algo que hacer-

- lee quisiera ir a ver a tomoyo y a sakura- dijo eriol

- por supuesto matt te llevara con ellas- dijo saliendo-

- al pasar por el cuarto donde estaba sakura, esta lo llama- disculpa –shaoran entro y vio a sakura sentada en la cama-

- veo que ya te sientes mejor- sakura levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida-

- que haces aquí- dijo viéndolo fríamente y vio que la mano de shaoran estaba vendada- porque regresaste

- a mi también me alegra verte – dijo shaoran sarcásticamente - vine por lían

- así que la conoces, debí imaginármelo- movió la cabeza y se paro- donde están tomoyo y eriol, para que nos vayamos

- hiraguisawua fue a ver a tomoyo le diré a wein que te lleve con ellos y después los llevara a su casa- dijo shaoran, pero cuando iba a salir- nos reuniremos mañana para aclarar lo de lían –así salió, sakura se dejo caer en la cama –

- porque regresaste- dijo en susurro, wein entro y la llevo con sus amigos, al estar ahí tomoyo ya estaba al tanto de todo-

- no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a regresar, y te dijo porque se marcho sin decir nada- le pregunto a sakura-

- estas loca, no le voy a preguntar es darle a entender que aun siento algo por el – dijo enfadada

- será mejor irnos ya es tarde y sus padres deben estar preocupados- dijo algo pensativo eriol,

- como que se van- dice matt que iba entrando con yamazaki- no van a quedarse a cenar-

- perdónanos pero nuestras familias deben estar preocupados, ya es tarde y no los hemos llamado - dijo tomoyo- pero tengo entendido que nos veremos aquí mañana

- en eso entro wein y los llevo a su casa-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE 

- vamos sakura sácalo ya – dijo la amatista a su amiga que miraba por la ventana- tienes que desahogarte, se nota que estas muy enfadada

- y como no estarlo- se sentó enfadada- porque regreso tomoyo, dios porque –

- dime una cosa aun sientes algo por el- dijo sabiendo la respuesta-

- pero que cosas dices – dijo gritando- como puedo querer a alguien que me dejo y ni siquiera tubo el valor de terminar conmigo, solo desapareció, como puedo querer a alguien que me hizo llorar por mucho tiempo pensando en el porque se fue, no tomoyo eso paso hace 6 años- dijo con tristeza-

- sabes que a mi no me engañas, desde que el se fue nunca saliste con nadie hasta que llego kojy y si no fuera porque eriol y yo te dijimos que lo intentaras nunca lo hubieras hecho y siguierais esperando por el-

- tienes razón, gran parte de el a ver podido aliviar mi corazón fue kojy pero ahora el no esta tomoyo, y no quiero caer en lo que me costo mucho trabajo salir y su regreso solo hizo que se abrieran las viejas heridas y también puede abrir nuevas, tengo miedo de quererlo – tomoyo la abrazo-

- porque no le preguntas que paso hace 6 años tal vez eso ayude a que alivies un poco el corazón-

- no tengo el valor , además creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así en cuanto el atrape a lían lo mas seguro es que se marche nuevamente y que esta vez no vuelva nunca

_MANSION LEE_

- estas bien- le pregunto matt a shaoran

- si porque-

- estas muy serio, parece que el a ver visto a kinomoto no te dejo bien

- no digas tonterías, estoy tratando de comprender porque quiere a sakura y a eriol

- pues puedes preguntarle a hiragisawua te espera en el despacho-

_en el despacho_

- creí que vendrían todos- dijo shaoran al entrar al despacho y ver a eriol solo

- no crees que ya le hiciste demasiado daño -

- yo no planee esto y lo sabes, yo al igual que ustedes me sorprendí mucho cuando los vi

- lo se , pero lo mejor es que sakura y tu no tengan contacto

- creo que lo que paso entre ella y yo fue hace 6 años ahora no creo que tenga que alejarme de ella

- tu ya lo superaste?-

- a que viene esto, yo estoy aquí para atrapar a un hechicero en cuanto lo tenga me marchare

- era solo curiosidad, pero si quieren que esto funcione y si y para que todos estemos unidos tendrán que hablar y aclarar lo que paso hace 6 años no lo crees

- por mi esta bien, crees que ella quiera hablar

- no te preocupes hablara

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

-no puedo creerlo que rayos hago aquí-toco el timbre de la gran casa-** no debí dejarme convencer se que me he portado algo grosera con shaoran pero que esperaban que lo recibiera con los brazas abiertos, están locos si piensan que lo voy aceptar después de lo que paso-** en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta la cual era abierta por wein –

-buenas tardes señorita kinomoto pase usted – la dejo pasar a la casa-

-buenas tardes, gracias wein disculpa se encontrara lee en casa- pregunto algo nerviosa- el joven esta en la piscina la llevare con el –

-y si mejor lo espero aquí- dijo sakura-

-el demora mucho cuando esta nadando mejor acompáñeme la llevare con el para que hablen de indemidato - sakura suspiro y siguió a wein a la piscina que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa-

-al llegar ahí wein se acerco a la piscina, sakura vio que shaoran estaba nadando a gran velocidad cuando wein se acerco shaoran ya estaba en la orilla en cuanto wein hablo con shaoran este se marcho dejándolos solos, shaoran salio de la piscina y tomo una toalla para secarse el pelo, sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo semidesnudo y mojado, eso le hizo recordar la noche que pasaron juntos, shaoran se puso una bata y se acerco a sakura-

-vaya parece que si logro convencerte eriol – ese comentario hizo que sakura despertara de sus recuerdos, recobro la compostura y lo miro fríamente-

-estoy aquí porque el me lo pidió, sin embargo no quiero que me digas que paso, para mi eso ya es pasado, solo vine a decirte que voy a darte una tregua, no pienso decirte nada y hacer comentarios desagradables y me concentrare en atrapar a lian-dijo lo mas fría que pudo-

-ya era hora, esto no se trata de nosotros sino de salvar al mundo- ese comentario no le gusto a sakura para nada y la hizo enfadar-

-sin embargo si me atacas con tus comentarios o tus sarcasmos ahí se acaba la tregua te quedo claro-dijo firmemente sakura-

-muy claro, pero que te parece si la tregua empieza mañana- la miro seriamente, el sabia que se iba a arriesgar a salir lastimado al igual ella al hacerla recordar-

-a que te refieres- pregunto algo dudosa -

-de que hoy es tu oportunidad de decir todo lo que tienes ahí- señalo el corazón de sakura- me dirás todo lo que sientes sin que te reprimas, sin indirectas, ni sarcasmos, solo di lo que sientes hacia mi –

-estas loco adiós- tenia que salir de ahí ahora o si no se arrepentiría toda su vida, camino hacia dentro de la casa –

-tienes miedo sakura- la llamo por su nombre provocándola , tenia que obligarla a sacar todo lo que traía en su corazón aunque a el eso le doliera mas aun- vamos tienes miedo que en l fondo me sigues queriendo- sakura se paro en seco y volteo a verlo estaba muy enojada por la seguridad en la que el hablaba es como si la conociera-

- eres un vanidoso, no siento nada por ti, solo odio y repulsión, eres de lo peor que puede existir- sakura ya estaba demasiado enfadada solo faltaba poco-

-mentirosa, sabes perfectamente bien que aun sientes algo por mi y que a pesar de que intentas olvidarme y odiarme como dices, no puedes, me amas y eso es lo que te esta quemando por eso actúas asi conmigo-dijo acercándose a ella y parándose muy cerca de ella- me amas – le dijo en el oído, sakura sintió que su cuerpo temblaba a su cercanía-no pudiste olvidarme- le toco la mejilla, ella no se movía tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y cuando la toco estallo al fin aventado le la mano, lo miro con odio –

- tu mataste ese amor pero sabes cuando se fue definitivamente cuando se murió nuestro hijo- lo grito con tantas fuerzas y lloraba de igual manera , esa confesión dejo a shaoran helado no sabia como reaccionar, estaba intentando procesar esa información, un hijo, un hijo, sakura tuvo un hijo y era de el-

- que has dicho un hijo- shaoran no lo podía creerlo-

-si , cuando hicimos el amor quede embarazada, pero murió a los tres meses de embarazo, y dime donde estas tu, ahora ya sabes lo que tengo aquí- puso su mano en el corazón y ya un poco mas calmada se alejo de el para irse a su casa, shaoran estaba muy impactado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se fue sakura-

_Torre de Tokio_

-todo esta preparado, sabes que hacer lian- la miro la muchacha estaba triste pero sabia que lo tenia que hacer-no me decepciones hermana

-no lo haré hermano te traeré lo que me pides –y desapareció-

_Familia kinomoto_

_Una semana después_

-como te sientes – pregunto su amiga un poco angustiada-

-bien , creo que me ayudo el decírselo, por muy extraño que parezca me siento tranquila ya no le oculto nada, creo que el tenia razón ahora podré verlo sin necesidad de atacarlo con indirectas- dijo melancólicamente sakura- miro a su amiga y le sonrió en serio tomoyo me siento bien asi que no te preocupes, mira la hora que es acuérdate que tenemos reunión en la casa de eriol para ver la información recabada – sakura tenia razón tomoyo ya la veía mas tranquila-

-si vamos arréglate- dijo sonriente-

_Mansión lee_

_En el despacho_

-vamos se nos hace tarde- le dijo matt a shaoran que estaba sentado en el sillón detrás del escritorio y viendo hacia el jardín con una copa de vino, a su lado estaba la botella vacía- estas bien hacia mucho tiempo que no tomabas –

-estoy bien, ve a la reunión e informales de todo –dijo sin voltear a mirarlo-

-no piensas ir- pregunta matt algo preocupado al no recibir respuesta- que pasa shaoran todos los días vienes a encerrarte al despacho, ya llevas una semana asi, que paso entre la señorita sakura y tu dime – como no recibió respuesta- por dios shaoran tu silencio me esta matando-

-muerto debería estar yo- susurro shaoran- solo hago daño a la gente que quiero-matt ahora si se preocupo-

-no hables asi, que paso entre ustedes- pregunta matt a ver si ahora shaoran llenas los espacios que dejo mailing cuando le platico sobre sakura y shaoran-

-sakura fue mi novia hace 6 años…….duramos 4 años de noviazgo de un feliz noviazgo- dijo tomando otro trago de vino- pero la abandone, la deje, me fui a casa sin decirle nada, solo desaparecí- sonríe melancólico- según yo hacia lo correcto pero ahora me entero que me equivoque, la lastime , ella se enamoro de mi, ella realmente me amaba y que hice yo, solo la dañe, la hice llorar y…………….no estuve con ella cuando perdió a l bebe- eso dejo anonadado a matt-

-bebe? Cual bebe- pregunto matt-

-sakura quedo embarazada de mi, justo el día que me fui y tres meses después perdió al bebe,-shaoran se levanto de su asiento y miro su copa de vino- soy un entupido- lanzo la copa hacia la pared-

-cálmate, tu no lo sabias –se acerco a el y en ese momento shaoran con un movimiento de manos mando a volar a matt hacia la puerta , matt estaba sorprendido shaoran nunca había sido agresivo-

-vete de aquí, déjame solo- se acerco a la cantina a servirse mas vino-quiero estar solo lárgate-dijo gritando

-no, eres mi amigo y no estas actuando bien, crees que tomando vas a borrar lo que paso con sakura, tu no eres asi y………..

-vete no me obligues a usar mi magia en ti otra vez, largo- matt pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que se tranquilice, afuera del despacho estaba yamazaki y wein esperándolo-

-que paso oímos un golpe- pregunto yamazaki preocupado-el esta bien

-si lo mejor es dejarlo solo , wein podrías cuidarlo en lo que yamazaki y yo vamos a la reunión con el brujo clow?

-por supuesto joven vayan tranquilos yo me quedare con el –yamazaki y matt se fueron y dejaron solo a wein , cuando este entro vio que estaba en el suelo los restos de la copa que shaoran había aventado y vio a shaoran sentado en el sillón frente el escritorio con las manos en su cabeza y recargando sus codos en sus rodillas-

-ya te encuentras mejor- pregunto wein al sentarse junto a el-

-nunca me sentiré mejor, soy una basura wein- dijo un poco mas calmado- nunca pensé en todo el daño que le hice, y según yo la amaba, sin embargo le hice daño y eso

Contribuyo que perdiera el bebe, todo es mi culpa- dijo con pesar-

-te equivocas tu hiciste lo que creías lo correcto, te dieron a elegir entre ella y tu y la preferiste a ella, y acaso ya se lo dijiste a ella-

-no y no pienso hacerlo, ella tiene que vivir en paz y tranquila cuando todo esto termine me marchare para jamás volverla a molestar

-shaoran creo que ella tiene el derecho de saberlo- insistió wein-

-no y sabes que no voy a cambiar de opinión, con lo que viene es mejor que este alejada de mi-

-no hay otra salida?- pregunto wein con tristeza-

- no además creo que este seria un buen castigo para mi después de todo- sonrió melancólicamente-

Continuara……………

Notas de autora: espero que haya valido la pena la espera voy a actualizar mas seguido, que tal les pareció este capitulo dejen reviews, muchos para saber si voy por buen camino gracias por sus reviews y espero mas bye


	9. Chapter 9

- por que no vino- pregunto eriol preocupado por shaoran, llevaban cuatro reuniones en dos meses y el no se había presentado a ninguna, matt siempre justificaba las ausencias de este-

- tubo que atender una llamada del concilio y me pidió que lo disculparan- dijo matt apenado-

- **no sé que voy hacer si shaoran sigue faltando a las reuniones se me van a acabar las excusas-** penso preocupado matt- por que no comenzamos la reunión les tengo algo que les sorprenderá- matt enseño un pergamino- aun no sabemos dónde esta lían y Hong pero encontramos este pergamino habla sobre un demonio mitológico llamado Jiraya, y descubrimos que Hong es fanático de este demonio, este pergamino habla de la destrucción y la obscuridad que traerá si es invocado o liberado-

-eh oído de el es un demonio muy poderoso e indestructible- menciono eriol- este demonio necesita de mucho poder para invocarlo-

-eso quiere decir que la mujer llamada lían intento tomar sus poderes para que así ellos puedan invocar al demonio- afirmo yue- pero porque se detuvo ante la presencia de li si iba ganando la batalla- cuestiona yue seriamente-

-lían siempre estuvo enamorada de shaoran- contesto matt- es probable que por ese amor que le tiene haya decidido dejarlos tranquilos por un tiempo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que hong no permitirá que lían se retire la próxima vez hasta que obtenga lo que quiere-

-creen que ellos tengan aliados- pregunto sakura-

-shaoran esta seguro que si, por la manera en que escapo del concilio de hechicería- contesto matt serio-

-entonces hay que estar preparados para todo, y averiguar como evitar que ese demonio sea invocado- dijo kero- se sabe como lo aran y cuando?-

-desafortunadamente kerberos no se puede evitar que el demonio Jiraya sea liberado-dijo eriol- el se encuentra en una dimension alterna a la de nosotros y si el portal es abierto solo existe una llave para serrarlo –

- y en el pergamino no dice donde encontrar la llave- cuestiona sakura- matt reviso el pergamino, pero eriol se le adelanto-

-estoy seguro que no aparece ahí, pero debemos buscar a esa persona –

-persona? Entonces la llave no es un objeto- pregunto tomoyo-

-no es una persona y estoy seguro de que debe estar cerca de nosotros, pero hay algo que me inquieta-

-que es – dijo sakura ella sabia que si eriol estaba preocupado era porque iba a pasar algo grave-

- según tengo entendido la llave debe dar su sangre para poder cerrar el portal lo que me preocupa es que cantidad debe ser y si es su vida el precio que debe pagar por cerrar el portal

- eso quiere decir que la llave puede morir- pregunto kero-

- así es kerberos- dijo eriol mas serio aun- hay que averiguar cuando van a invocar a Jiraya y quien es la llave-

- entonces nos reuniremos en una semana les parece- comento matt, todos estuvieron de acuerdo- bueno me retiro- pero eriol no lo dejo irse-

- espera quisiera hablar contigo – matt lo miro confundido- solo quiero saber si puedo ir a visitar a shaoran en la noche, te parece- pregunto eriol-

- por mi no hay problema le diré que iras a verlo, bueno me retiro y cuídense , nos vemos – matt salió con yamazaki que lo había acompañado a todas las reuniones-

- muy bien ahora que se fueron dime porque quieres ir a ver a shaoran, toda la información ya la proporciono matt- pregunto tomoyo-

- tengo que hablar con el respecto a lo sucedido con sakura- dijo mientras miraba a sakura que platicaba con kero- la veo mas tranquila, pero se que se preocupa por el a pesar de todo-

- entiendo debió caerle como bomba lo del bebe, pero no se te olvide que tenemos cita en la iglesia y no puedes llegar tarde-

- no te preocupes si quieres pasa por mi a casa de shaoran después de todo es el camino- tomoyo le dio un beso en los labios-

- entonces me voy, quede de ir compras con sakura- le dio otro beso de despedida - nos vemos en la noche amor-

- diviértete cariño- dijo pensativo eriol

_mas tarde en la mansión lee:_

- joven hiraguisawua pase el joven shaoran lo espera en el despacho- lo guío wein al despacho- los dejo-

- gracias wein, pasa eriol, siéntate- le dijo shaoran que estaba revisando unos papeles- y a que debo tu visita-

- solo vine a ver como estabas no te hemos visto hace dos meses- eriol quería ver como reaccionaria shaoran-

- shaoran lo miro- pues ya me ves estoy bien, pero estoy seguro que no es por eso que estas aquí -

- te has vuelto muy observador shaoran, es verdad quería saber que fue lo que paso con sakura, solo se que te dijo lo del bebe-

- así es me dijo que quedo embarazada y que lo perdió- confirmo shaoran y volvió su mirada a los papeles de hecho le dolía hablar de eso-

- y bien que piensas- pregunto eriol el cual vio que shaoran realmente estaba afectado por la noticia que le dio sakura-

- la verdad, me hizo comprender porque me odia sakura y le doy toda la razón- lo vio y encongio los hombros – dime que puedo hacer solo mantenerme alejado de ella no quiero lastimarla nuevamente-

- y no piensas decirle porque te marchaste si decir nada- fue directo eriol

- eso no cambiarían las cosas y para serte honesto prefiero que se queden así las cosas- cuando eriol vio que no podía sacarle mas a shaoran opto por retirarse, ya sabia lo suficiente-

- bueno como se que estas bien y ahora comprendes mejor nuestra situación y sobre todo a sakura será mejor que me vaya tomoyo no tarda en pasar por mi para ir a la iglesia- se para y shaoran con el y lo acompaño a la puerta cuando se estaba despidiendo en la entrada se escucho el grito de un niño el cual iba entrando a la mansión-

-papaaaa- grito el niño el cual era de 3 años, pelo color chocolate y ojos color azul, el niño corrio hacia shaoran y lo abrazo este un poco sorprendido cargo al niño- papa te extrañe mucho- dijo el niño abrazando mas a shaoran-

-papa?- pregunto eriol sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder y mirando a shaoran que cargaba al niño en ese momento se oyó que se rompían unas cosas de cristal y cuando voltearon a la entrada ahí estaba sakura y tomoyo ambas habían escuchado al niño y sakura dejo caer un paquete que tenia dentro copas de cristal, sakura no podía creerlo, ese niño era hijo de shaoran, sakura sintió que su corazón se rompía y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir en ese momento sakura salió corriendo y en la salida choco con una muchacha pero no la vio solo se disculpo y continuo corriendo, tomoyo al ver eso salió tras ella, shaoran solo cerro los ojos con pesar el no quería lastimar a sakura y por eso se había alejado de ellos y ahora sin evitarlo la volvió a lastimar

continuara...

dejen reviews plis


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, ya estaba mas calmada, tenia sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar- por que no supe controlarme y lo peor de todo es que rompí las copas que había comprado tomoyo para su boda, se las voy a comprar- suspiro, y recordó lo pasado la noche anterior-

_flash back_

- sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas no podía creer lo que había visto y escuchado, shaoran era papa y el niño se parecía mucho a el a excepción de sus ojos que se imaginaba eran parecidos a la madre del niño- llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto y no dejo entrar a nadie, incluso tomoyo le tocaba,- vete tomoyo quiero estar sola mañana hablamos- trato de decir mas calmada, así tomoyo la dejo - sabia que el niño no tenia la culpa de nada el era inocente pero se imaginaba que su hijo puede haberse parecido al hijo de shaoran eso fue lo que la hizo llorar, el saber que su bebe si no hubiera muerto seria tres años mayor al hijo de shaoran- tiene un hijo, debí imaginarme que el seguiría con su vida, que se había casado y hasta ya era padre, mientras yo perdí a mi bebe y estuve con kojy solo para olvidarlo, trate de enamorarme de kojy y lo quiero pero este sentimiento no es nada comparado al que tengo por shaoran por que aunque me duela reconocer el tenia razón yo lo sigo amando-

fin flash back

- como voy hacer para que este sentimiento desaparezca, por mas que intento no puedo odiarlo- de sus ojos comentaron a salir lagrimas

mansión hiragisawua:

- no se porque se me ocurrió llevarla a esa casa, todo es mi culpa- se lamentaba tomoyo, desde que había alcanzado a sakura en su casa ella se había encerrado en su cuarto y se oía desde afuera como lloraba-

- no es tu culpa, no sabias que iba a pasar – trata de consolar a tomoyo- ella se hubiera enterado de todas maneras

- pero la hubiéramos preparado para recibir la noticia, diablos porque no pense que el había hecho su vida – dijo con pesar tomoyo y se sentó a un lado de su prometido-

- nunca me lo imagine, siempre quise saber porque shaoran desapareció y ahora que lo se no cabe duda que el es...

- despreciable- termino tomoyo la frase-

_flash back_

_- no piensas ir con ella- le pregunto shaoran a eriol-_

_- tomoyo se hará cargo, ahora creo que tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas- dijo eriol mirando al niño que no soltaba a su padre-_

_- shaoran que paso- entro la chica con la que sakura choco- quien es el-_

_- eriol te presento a meiling- eriol estaba desconcertado_

_- mucho gusto meiling- extendió la mano-_

_- igualmente es un placer conocerte eriol- dijo meiling sonriente-_

_- mei busca a wein para que los instale y llévate a kai contigo- dijo shaoran entregándole al niño a meiling- hablaremos mas tarde- meiling no quiso protestar por la cara que tenia shaoran-_

_- esta bien vamos kai, fue un placer conocerte eriol con permiso - mei llevaba consigo el niño y este se le quedo viendo a eriol-_

_- adiós tío eriol- le dijo sonriente – eso le sorprendió a eriol y miro a shaoran-_

_- tío?- pregunto eriol_

_- así le dice a todos los que poseen magia y le caen bien, vamos al despacho- le dijo shaoran_

_en el despacho_

_- y bien de que quieres hablar- mientras se sentaban _

_- creo que es obvio dime abandonaste a sakura por que te casaste?- fue directo al grano-_

_- si, una noche antes me llamo mi madre para decirme que se había llegado mi prometida y que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa, cuando me entere no... tuve el valor de hablar con sakura así que decidí irme sin decir nada cuando llegue a casa me presentaron a jun, la madre de kai, nos conocimos y nos casamos, poco después nació kai -_

_- no puedo creerlo y donde esta tu esposa- eriol realmente estaba decepcionado de shaoran-_

_- ella murió cuando nació kai- eso dejo a eriol muy sorprendido-_

_- lo lamento-_

_- no te preocupes, jun murió hace tres años ella tenia leucemia, fue un milagro que naciera kai,-suspiro - bien ahora lo sabes, lamento que sakura se enterara así- dijo seriamente shaoran_

_- no hay nada que hacer, solo te voy a pedir un favor lee- eriol hablaba fríamente y con coraje- no te acerques a sakura creo que ya le hiciste demasiado daño, espero que esto acabe pronto para que te marches lo antes posible- eriol se paro y salió de ahí, en cuanto eriol se fue shaoran se dejo caer en su silla-_

_- perdóname sakura- dijo con pesar_

_fin flash back_

- le dije a shaoran que no quería que se acercara a ella ya era suficiente el daño que le hizo- comentaba eriol a tomoyo- porque no vas a ver a sakura y tratas de animarla mi amor

- tienes razón, nos vemos en una hora en el centro comercial- le dio un beso y salió corriendo-

- que planeas mi amor- dijo eriol para si mismo y sonriendo

_casa de los kinomoto_

- como estas sakura- le pregunto tomoyo al verla-

- mejor, no te preocupes, creo que al ver al niño correr hacia el y decirle papa me hizo recordar a mi bebe, pero no te preocupes ya se me paso- tomoyo no la veía muy convencida- bueno tenemos que ir al centro comercial -

- para que- pregunto tomoyo

- como que para que tengo que comprarte las copas que rompí anoche -

- sakura no te preocupes-

- anda vamos acuérdate que el señor dijo que eran las ultimas que había, no se vayan a acabar-

ambas se dirigieron al centro comercial y ahí vieron a eriol que las esperaba, no muy lejos de ahí-

- gracias por traerme papa- decía kai muy emocionado-

- ve jugar anda- así el niño corrió hacia los juegos mientras shaoran y meiling lo miraban, esta ultima volteo a ver a su primo y recordó lo que habían platicado-

_flash back_

_- queeeeee- el grito se oyó en toda la mansión, shaoran le platico todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron ahí _

_- no grites despertaras a kai- le decía shaoran_

_- pero lo que me dices no puede ser verdad, es increíble, por que no te busco cuando se entero del _

_embarazo – pregunto mei_

_- no lo se pero no la culpo yo despareci de su vida, supongo que penso que no me importaría- dijo shaoran triste-_

_- pero porque no les dijiste la verdad que fue el concilio el que...- _

_- no y tu tampoco se los dirás- shaoran interrumpió a mei- prométemelo meiling _

_- pero shaoran ella tiene que saber la verdad-_

_- para que, para lastimarla nuevamente, no prefiera que se queden así las cosas, así que prométeme que no les dirás nada-_

_- meiling se enojo por su actitud ya que se lo decía enojado y aparte que le desesperaba que fuera necio - bien te lo prometo pero si tu me prometes que cuando esto termine tu mismo se los dirás o de lo contrario lo haré yo, sakura tiene el derecho de saber toda la verdad, le guste o no -_

_- meiling ...-_

_- no shaoran prométemelo –ahora ella era la enojada-_

_- esta bien, se lo diré cuando todo esto termine , pero mientras tanto tu no dirás nada ni siquiera insinuaras nada de acuerdo- _

_- bien así lo are_

_fin flash back_

-** no me queda de otra se lo prometí- **pensaba meiling mientras veía shaoran que estaba hincado con kai, en eso shaoran se pone de pie y mira hacia un árbol alto, esa reacción sorprende a meiling y mira hacia donde shaoran lo hace, ahí estaba lían con una lanza en sus manos-

- llévate a kai de aquí- le dijo sin despegar su mirada de lían, meiling lo obedeció de inmediato y cargo a kai y se fue, eso sorprendió mucho al niño y ya estado un poco mas alejados el vio que su padre era atacado por una mujer-

-papaaaa- lloraba el niño, meiling volteo hacia atrás al oírlo y vio a lo lejos una explosión cuando regreso la mirada hacia delante choco con una mujer y ambas cayeron al suelo, kai quedo sobre su tía, en ese momento el niño se paro y ante el aturdimiento de meiling empezó a correr en dirección de donde había ocurrido la explosión -

_-_ kai no- dice meiling pero ve que una persona lo carga-

- no tío déjeme ir mi papa esta en peligro- gritaba el niño-

_-_ cuando meiling voltea a ver a la persona con quien choco y ve que es sakura- sakura- esta la mira y después ve al niño que carga eriol-

_-_ meiling- ambas estaban aturdidas hasta que se oyó otra explosión- ambas se pusieron de pie, eriol le entrego al niño a meiling -

- contra quien pelea shaoran- pregunto eriol

- es lían – sakura se sorprendió, **no se supone que ella estaba enamorada de shaoran** – penso sakura

- en eso iba llegando matt en compañía de yamazaki y los guardianes de eriol y sakura- están bien- pregunto matt se oyó otra explosión-

- matt, shaoran esta peleando con lían – le dice meiling mientras trataba de controlar a kai el cual quería ir con su padre, eriol puso su mano frente a kai y esta brillo, al instante kai se queda dormido- gracias eriol-

- era lo mejor, dices que esta con lían- mei acento con la cabeza- es imposible hay alguien mas se sienten muchas presencias-

- no puede ser – matt corrió hacia las explosiones –yamazaki quédate con ellos-

- iré ayudarlo, ustedes protéjanlos por si los atacan- eriol les dijo a rubí moon y a spinel- y se iba cuando sakura lo detiene-

- iré contigo kero quédate con ellos vamos- así los dos siguieron a matt, cuando se acercaron a la zona chocaron con una barrera que los lanzo lejos -

- lían puso la barrera- decía sakura mientras se levantaban-

- no hizo lían, la hizo shaoran- dijo eriol-

- porque no nos permite pasar si es de el – dijo yue seriamente

- porque no quiere que intervengamos, diablos shaoran necesitas ayuda, si lían libera a sus tres bestias ni tu podrás detenerlas- penso en voz alta matt-

- tres bestias- pregunto eriol- de que estas hablando-

- del máximo poder de lían, invocación de bestias, lían tiene trato con tres bestias controladas por fuego y si estas presencias son de ellas eso quiere decir que falta 1 por ser liberada, rayos tenemos que entrar ahí pero como

- con la carta a través- dijo sakura – tal vez ella nos pueda cruzar-

- intentémoslo- dijo matt esperanzado, sakura invoco la carta, pero cuando ella entro la barrera se serró dejando a eriol , matt y yue fuera- rayos por que no pudimos entrar nosotros

- no lo se, pero Iré a ayudar a lee- sakura se fue corriendo

- ten cuidado sakura- dijo eriol

_mientras en la batalla_

_- _lee donde estas- gritaba sakura en eso una bestia aparece frente a ella, era como un jabalí negro con ojos color rojo y este abría la boca para atacar a sakura, la cual estaba impactada por la bestia que cerro los ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego, cuando sakura abrió los ojos vio a shaoran en frente de ella tenia la ropa manchada con sangre en el pecho, el traía una espada la cual tenia en la empuñadura un dragón verde, se notaba cansado y cuando vio al jabalí este estaba muerto frente a ellos

- usaste la carta para atravesar la barrera no es así- le decía shaoran sin voltear a verla-

- si pero no dejo pasar a los demás, por que rayos creaste una barrera para que no pasáramos- le pregunto una muy enojada sakura-

- esta no es su batalla- dijo al voltearse, shaoran estaba pálido y tenia una cortada en la frente, se veía cansado, en eso shaoran la abrazo y la empujo hacia un árbol, ahí el aun la tenia abrazada, sakura estaba sonrojada, la colonia de shaoran inundaba sus sentido cuando una voz la hizo despertar-

- vamos humano donde estas- la voz se oía siniestra y después se escucho a lían -

- vamos lee no hagas esto mas difícil, estas cansado y la rosa negra se mezcla en tu sangre cada vez que usas la magia, recuerda que aun faltan dos de mis bestias mas fuertes- shaoran cerro sus ojos pensando y sakura no podía moverse ya que la tenia muy pegada a el-

- kinomoto pase lo que pase no salgas de aquí entendiste-

- que piensas hacer- shaoran la miro y le sonrío- quisiera decirte muchas cosas pero no puedo

- no me asustes - lo miraba preocupada- que vas hacer

- destruir a las bestias que faltan-

- te ayudo- lo dijo seriamente- confía en mi

- nunca eh dudado de ti, pero esta batalla es mía así que por favor no te muevas de aquí- poco a poco shaoran la soltó y la recargo en el árbol , el la miro y después se marcho mientras sakura sentía que se le iba parte de su vida con el, tenia un mal presentimiento, así que lo siguió-

- estas segura de lo que quieres hacer – le pregunto shaoran a lían que estaba frente a el, sakura estaba escondida tras un árbol cercano donde ellos estaban, detrás de lían estaban las 2 bestias

- es la única manera entiéndeme- lían lloraba – perdóname tengo que estar con mi hermano-

- entonces que así sea – shaoran desapareció su espada, y lían se acerco a el tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo beso, sakura se quedo sorprendida en eso vio que las bestias de lían se hacían cenizas mientras shaoran, se ponía mas pálido y lían se aferraba mas a el , cuando sakura no soporto mas y apareció ante ellos-

- déjalo – grito sakura- en eso lían se separa de shaoran y este cae estaba inconsciente, sakura se acerco a el y lo acomodo su cabeza en sus rodillas, shaoran estaba muy pálido – que le hiciste- le pregunto a lían la cual estaba aturdida-

- me engaño- volteo a ver a sus bestias que ya eran cenizas- me engaño hizo esto para eliminar a mis bestias – volteo hacia ellos ella lloraba, se iba acercar a ellos pero sintió la presencia de matt y eriol, sintió que se acercaban al lugar, en esas condiciones no podría pelear – si llega a despertar dile que pagara por matar a mis bestias- así desapareció, cuando ella se fue sakura abrazo a shaoran -

- por favor no te mueras – decía mientras lloraba- no me dejes, por favor yo te amo

continuara...

notas de la autora: ahora no me tarde verdad, bueno gracias por sus reviews espero recibir aun mas voy a poner en el siguiente cap. Un poco de lemon espero su opinión que les parecería les prometo actualizar muy pronto


	11. Chapter 11

- porque tardan tanto en salir- preguntaba meiling, habían llegado hace dos horas y no salía ningún doctora informarles sobre la condición de shaoran, el no respiraba- mei volteo a ver a sakura que estaba muy callada y sola y se veía en sus ojos que había llorado, mei se acerco a ella y se sentó a un lado -

- estas bien- le pregunto meiling a sakura-

- si estoy bien y donde esta el hijo de lee- pregunto sakura-

- esta con yamazaki, wein y con yago que es su guardaespaldas, con el hechizo que le hizo eriol despertara hasta mañana-

- ya veo- me imagino que estas al tanto de todo-

- si shaoran me lo platico ayer- se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que apareció un doctor frente a ellos el cual conocía a sakura-

- sakura kinomoto como estas- le pregunto el doctor ya de avanzada edad-

- muy bien doctor miyabi-

- conoces al joven lee, sabes quien es su familiar- pregunto el doctor

- si es un amigo y ella es su prima dígame como esta- pregunto sakura, y meiling se coloco a un lado de ella para poder escuchar lo que el doctor le decía-

- lo lamento, el esta grave, ah perdido mucha sangre hemos intentado parar la hemorragia que tiene en su mano y a un costado de su pecho pero sigue sangrando hasta el momento lo estabilizamos por medio de transfusiones de sangre pero no servirá de nada y si sigue así lamento decirles que no pasara la noche- ante la noticia sakura se dejo caer en la silla y sin proponérselo las lagrimas empezaron a salir tomoyo la abrazo, meiling estaba en shock, cuando matt la abrazo ella se puso a llorar y lo abrazo con fuerza-

- no hay nada que se pueda hacer doctor- pregunto eriol

- solo la voluntad de su amigo, de el depende para poder recuperarse-

- podemos verlo- pregunto matt

- el esta en terapia intensiva, esta en coma y a esa área esta restringida la entrada a familiares- dudo un poco- pero solo porque conozco a sakura pueden pasar solo dos personas una primero y después la otra, les parece-

- si doctor gracias meiling ve a verlo- le dijo matt esta asintió con la cabeza y siguió al doctor-

- porque tomoyo, siento que se me rompe mi corazón- dijo llorando sakura, ella sabia la respuesta pero se negaba a creerlo-

- por que aun lo amas- matt logro escuchar eso iba a acercarse a ellas cuando eriol le llamo-

- matt, sakura me platico como shaoran venció a lían, el beso que se dieron tiene mucho que ver de esa forma ella roba la energía vital no es así-

- así es, por lo que nos platico sakura, shaoran aprovecho ese momento para que pudiera eliminar a las bestias pero a un costo muy alto-

- lo se – decía eriol, en eso sale meiling y se pone frente a sakura, esta la mira extrañada-

- sakura te puedo pedir un favor- ella se sorprendió y asintió-

- puedes quedarte con el necesito ir a ver a kai y avisarle a mi tía, por favor sakura quédate con el – le pidió meiling

- pero...- no la dejo terminar tomoyo-

- no te preocupes sakura, además eriol y yo tenemos que avisar a la iglesia que cambiaremos la fecha- le dijo tomoyo y miro a eriol que asintió

- yo debo avisar la concilio nos harías un gran favor sakura- decía matt-

_en una bodega abandonada:_

_-_ deja de llorar, conseguimos lo que tu hermano nos pidió en una semana el amo te dará mejores bestias- decía un sujeto vestido de negro tenia los ojos rojos y pelo negro- así yo también me desharé de clow-

- el me engaño, era mi primer beso y el me lo correspondió, pero en el proceso mato a mis bestias a mis adoradas bestias- lían estaba fuera de si desde el enfrentamiento de shaoran solo se la pasaba llorando, en eso llega Hong, -

- hermanita quieres vengarte de lee- la miro con una sonrisa maléfica- el sobre vivió al ataque pero puedo atacarlo ahora que esta inconsciente- Hong era del tamaño de shaoran pelo largo color fuego ojos color azules eran muy parecidos lían y el con la diferencia de que el tenia una cicatriz a lo largo de su mejilla-

- si quiero que pague, el jugo con mis sentimientos yo lo amo y el me traiciono me engaño – decía ya mas tranquila – lo deseo tenerlo, deseo estar con el y que en el proceso vaya muriendo– Hong sonrío cuando lían toque a lee nuevamente esta vez lo dejaría indefenso para que el veneno de la rosa negra lo matara de una vez por todas y así nadie podría evitar que Jiraya reviva, sin la llave todo seria mas fácil y un rotundo éxito-

- entonces hagámoslo, después de que tu deseo sea saciado el morirá verdad hermanita y así no necesitaremos la magia de la maestra de las cartas ni de la reencarnación de clow jjajajaja-

_en el hospital:_

- cuando entro al cuarto- solo se oía la maquina que marca los latidos del corazón, se oían lentos demasiado para el gusto de sakura, se adentro a la habitación y en la cama se encuentra shaoran con un tubo en el brazo y una bolsa a un lado de el que contenía sangre, shaoran estaba con su pecho descubierto a excepción de la venda que tiene a un costado y su brazo derecho estaba vendado, se veía pálido , la enfermera que la llevo a la habitación le había comentado que acababa de cambiarle el vendaje ya que lo manchaba muy seguido por la perdida de sangre-

- sakura se acerco a el y se sentó a un lado, le tomo la mano- la enfermera dijo que era bueno hablarte para ver si así sales del coma , creo que en tu estado hablare mas contigo que cuando nos veíamos que siempre te hacia enojar... sabes cuando me abrazaste en el parque recordé cuando fuimos novios, se que suena ridículo, que yo debería odiarte por lo que me hiciste, mas sin embargo no puedo, cuando te vi en el suelo lo único que pense fue que no me dejaras sola de nuevo- empezaron a salirle las lagrimas- no importa si no te quedabas conmigo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me amabas y que querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo- río con melancolía

_flash back_

- cual es la sorpresa shaoran- iban en el carro, sakura tenia vendados los ojos cumplían 4 años de ser novios- shaoran dime ya cual es la sorpresa por favor- decía sakura

_- no te desesperes ya lo veras – cuando llegaron al lugar shaoran la bajo del coche y la guío hacia la puerta cuando entraron, shaoran le quito la venda de los ojos, era hermoso , había pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas en toda la sala en la orillas formando un camino había velas que eran las únicas que alumbraban el lugar, cuando caminaron en l centro de la sala estaba una mesita y sobre ella había mas pétalos y velas shaoran le dijo que se sentara y salió de la sala cuando regreso llevaba una charola con los platillos favoritos de sakura y champaña, ambos se sentaron en el suelo- _

_- feliz aniversario mi amor- le decía shaoran mientras la abrazaba – te gusto la sorpresa-_

_- que si me gusto, estoy fascinada te quedo hermoso todo muchas gracias mi amor- lo beso en los labios, después se pusieron a cenar y platicaron de muchas cosas, la botella estaba a la mitad, -_

_- sabes- la miro a los ojos y le acaricio la cara- eres lo mas importante en mi vida, te amo tanto, te amo, te amo, - le decía mientras la besaba – te amo tanto que si tu fueras feliz con otra persona yo también lo seria-_

_- pues no tienes que preocuparte porque yo soy muy feliz contigo, yo también te amo- así se besaron -_

- se que vas a pensar que estoy loco pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- y la volvió a besar-

- yo también – y se volvieron a besar, shaoran movió su mano de la cintura hacia su muslo, eso estremeció a sakura pero no lo detuvo, ella también lo acaricio y metió tu mano bajo la playera de shaoran, cuando este metió su mano bajo su falda, sakura de tuvo sus caricias y se dio cuenta shaoran -

_- lo lamento, quizás no sea el momento...- sakura lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo en sus labios-_

_- yo quiero que pase – dijo algo apenada- y tu ?-_

_- por supuesto que si, pero quiero que tu estés segura y si no quieres yo ...- lo volvió a interrumpir pero esta vez lo beso, cuando se separaron shaoran la miro ambos estaban sonrojados- estas segura- sakura asintió en ese momento el la cargo y la llevo a su recamara, ahí la coloco de pie en el piso, se volvieron a besar y esta vez el le desabrocho su blusa muy despacio después la beso en el cuello, sakura por su parte acariciaba el pecho de shaoran por debajo de la playera cundo su blusa cayo al suelo, ella le quitaba la playera a shaoran, el no dejaba de besarla luego, shaoran bajo su mano a la falda y la bajo así ella solo quedaba en ropa interior cuando sakura toco la bragueta sintió un poco de pena pero así le quito el pantalón cuando ambos estaban en ropa interior, shaoran la cargo y la acostó en la cama después se puso sobre ella shaoran le beso la frente después bajo al cuello luego al su boca y después bajo a sus pechos después desabrocho su brasier dejando al descubierto el pecho de sakura, esta estaba tan acalorada era su primera vez juntos y sentía una presión en la parte baja de su vientre, sentía una cantidad de cosas, shaoran bajo a su estomago y lo beso , después bajo al ombligo y así hasta llegar ala pantaletas de sakura, ahí las bajo despacio mientras regresaba sus besos a la boca de sakura después de haberse desecho de la ropa de ella el se quito la ultima prenda que traía y volvió a bajar a la intimidad de sakura y la empezó a besar, en ese momento sakura se estremeció aun mas y tomo del pelo a shaoran el fue subiendo su cara y se miraron fijamente, shaoran se coloco entre sus piernas ahí se dio cuenta sakura que el ya estaba listo – te amo- la beso y fue introduciéndose dentro de ella poco a poco, sakura sintió al principio un poco de dolor pero el beso y la oleada de sensaciones que vinieron después lo opaco ahora solo sentía placer shaoran empezó a moverse despacio y después un poco mas rápido, sakura lo bazo por el cuello y se besaban, shaoran le acariciaba las piernas mientras seguían su ritmo, cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, ambos sudaban shaoran se recostó sobre el pecho de ella, ya que estaba cansado, solo los cubría una sabana verde- no sabes lo feliz que soy mi amor- le decía el mientras se enderezaba y ahora era sakura la que se recargaba en el pecho de el y el a su vez la abrazaba-_

_- yo también soy muy feliz, gracias shaoran- el la miro extrañado-_

_- porque -_

_- porque has hecho que mi primera vez sea inolvidable, te amo- shaoran sonrío y la beso _

_- no gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre mas feliz – te amo-_

_fin flash back_

- pero te fuiste al día siguiente, para casarte con la madre de tu hijo- decía triste sakura, en ese momento sintió la presencia de lían, sakura se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de shaoran – no puede ser – ella se apareció frente a ellos la mirada de lían bajo a donde tenia la mano sakura-

-suéltalo- decía lían desfiante- no tienes derecho a tocar lo que es mi-

- tuyo no seas ridícula el nunca será tuyo- decía sakura mientras apretaba la mano de shaoran-

- bien entonces me desharé de ti – al decir esto de la nada salió una corriente de aire tan fuerte que lanzo a sakura a través de la pared del cuarto, cuando sakura se paro lo único que se oía era el sonido de la maquina solo un piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lían no estaba se había llevado a shaoran en ese instante sakura cae inconsciente

en la bodega

- el juego comienza ahora – decía Hong mientras veía el cuerpo de shaoran el cual sangraba del brazo y de un costado del pecho el estaba en el suelo- la llave esta en mi poder-

continuara...

NOTAS DE AUTORA: que tal les pareció, como creen que me quedo el lemon , espero su opinión dejen reviews porfa para poder actualizar pronto


	12. Chapter 12

- cuando abrió los ojos los tuvo que cerrarlos porque le daba vueltas todo el lugar-

- que bueno que despertaste moustro nos tenias asustados- le dijo toya

- que me paso- preguntaba sakura -

- te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- en eso imágenes de lo que había sucedido se le vinieron de golpe a sakura-

- shaoran, donde esta shaoran- dijo exaltada y parándose de golpe, a toya no le gusto como llamo al sujeto chino- dime toya donde esta, que paso con el – preguntaba angustiada- ahí toya se dio cuenta que su hermana aun amaba a ese sujeto -

- se lo llevaron, pero no te preocupes su amigo y hiragisawua lo están buscando- en eso entro tomoyo-

- sakura que bueno que despertaste- le decía angustiada y la abrazo- nos diste un buen susto-

- estoy bien tomoyo- se quiso poner de pie- pero ahora hay que buscar a shaoran no sabemos lo que lían le puede hacer-

- sakura acuéstate no estas en condiciones de buscar a nadie, además ya pasaron tres días crees que van a estar cerca- decía toya molesto

- tres días has dicho- sakura estaba sorprendida-

- si – ahora intervino tomoyo- dormiste por tres días, además toya tiene razón matt y eriol lo están buscando, además no estas en condiciones, confía en ellos- sakura asintió y se volvió a acostar-

-** shaoran resiste por favor –** pensaba sakura angustiada

_en una bodega abandonada:_

_-_ bien ya jugaste lo suficiente- decía Hong mientras entraba al cuarto donde estaba su hermana- espero no lo hayas matado ahora tenemos nuevas ordenes- mientras veía el cuerpo de shaoran que estaba encadenado de las manos con unos grilletes que estaban sujetados al techo y sus piernas con otro grilletes aunque estos estaban mas flojos estaban sujetados a la pared, shaoran lo miro estaba cansado, desde que despertó lían estuvo con el, pero se sentía débil , el solo traía el pantalón que en el hospital le había puesto y el cual era blanco pero ya estaba manchado de sangre, su pecho estaba con varios cortes y sangraba- pero mira como lo dejaste, esta perfecto para las visitas –shaoran alzo su mirada miro a Hong y detrás de el aparecieron 4 hombres que el conocía perfectamente- sal lían – lían salió corriendo- y bien que les parece – les preguntaba Hong a los 4 sujetos que sonrieron maléficamente-

- has hecho un buen trabajo Hong esta noche nuestra nueva vida comienza- decía uno de ellos - dime como te sientes o grandioso líder- le decía a shaoran que lo miraba cansado y con rencor-

- shion, no tienes idea de lo que vas a desatar- el otro se carcajeo – eres un idiota- decía shaoran cansado, en eso otro de los sujetos que lo acompañaba se acerco a shaoran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le clavo una especie de aguja en su mano-

- mocoso insolente tenle mas respeto al maestro shion- la mano de shaoran sangraba ya que esta fue atravesada por la aguja, shaoran no sentía nada por el cansancio-

- es verdad tu no tienes el nivel que tiene el amo shion así que respétalo – decía otro

- no puedo creer que te hayan elegido líder del concilio ese titulo le correspondía al amo shion no a ti – decía el otro

- cálmate kaoru, el ahora no será un digno rival- decía Hong-

- ryo regresa aquí- era el sujeto que estaba junto a shaoran – kanon tu también regresa aquí- decía shion-

- si porque el privilegio de matarlo será mío- decía Hong

- shaoran se empezó a reír – no se lo han dicho – esto es patético

- cállate mocoso- decía kanon

- decirme que – pregunto Hong al ver la tranquilidad con lo que lo dijo shaoran-

- se lo dicen ustedes o se lo digo yo- decía shaoran fríamente y tranquilo como si no estuviera muriendo ni encadenado, ante el silencio de los cuatro sujetos- bien como quieran, existen dos llaves, una que abre el portal liberando a Jiraya y la otra que lo cierra y absorbe todo el mal que salga del portal junto a Jiraya-

- esa llave eres tu, y quien es la otra llave- pregunto Hong-

- eres tu – le dijo shaoran – tu eres la llave que abre el portal y adivina que no me puedes matar hasta que el portal se abra y...- el sujeto llamado kanon le clavo otra aguja en la otra mano haciéndolo callar-

- es suficiente te lo explicare todo vamos - ordeno shion, y así salieron todos dejando a shaoran solo, cerro los ojos pero sintió que alguien sacaba las agujas de sus mano, al abrir sus ojos vio al lían con cara triste, shaoran se le quedo viendo hasta que lían quinto ambas agujas, y sus manos estaban sangrando por lo filosas que estaban-

- es ... verdad que mi hermano es... la otra llave- pregunto pausadamente lían-

- si – contesto shaoran fríamente y mirándola a los ojos -

- y las llaves van a sobre vivir- se acerco a el, tan ceca que podían sentir sus respiraciones-

- no, no hay manera de que sobrevivamos- a lían se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas- es mejor que pases tiempo con el y te despidas- decía shaoran fríamente y cerrando sus ojos, estaba muy cansado y a cada minuto perdía mas sangre, necesitaba descansar, pero lían le tomo la cara y se la levanto para que la viera, al sentir esto shaoran obre los ojos y ve a lían muy cerca de el -

- yo te amo, quiero estar contigo, quiero sentirte mío- lo beso en los labios pero el no le correspondió y empezaron a salir mas sus lagrimas- te deseo shaoran – le decía al oído a el –te deseo y quiero estar contigo ahora- le decía mientras tocaba su pecho y besaba su cuello - shaoran se estremeció ante las caricias de lían-

- yo... no puedo corresponderte- y lían lo miro a los ojos- lo siento yo amo a otra persona- lían sonrío melancólicamente-

- lo se y se que ella también te ama- eso sorprendió a shaoran- pero aun así yo ... quiero sentirte en mi- decía lían mientras lo miraba a los ojos – antes que me contestes se que no es mucho pero perdóname por favor, yo me obsesione contigo y te hice mucho daño y por mi estas en esas condiciones pero ahora que se que mi hermano también es una llave, no puedo seguir con esto- decía llorando- se que tu solucionaras esto y mi hermano no morirá , por favor shaoran perdóname- shaoran la miro y le sonrío -

- no te preocupes se que fuiste manipulada por el consejo, así que olvídalo-

- gracias shaoran- y lo beso la mejilla- por favor shaoran que sea nuestra despedida, dame la oportunidad de estar contigo – y lo empezó a acariciar nuevamente, y a besarlo en el cuello, oreja , labios- te prometo que esto acabara aquí – decía mientras lo besaba -

_mansión lee:_

_-_ rayos porque no lo encontramos – decía con pesar matt- y si ya es tarde...-

- no digas eso shaoran es fuerte y se que no se rendirá- dEcia sakura que entraba ayudada por tomoyo- tenemos que encontrarlo -

- la profecía se cumple hoy en la noche- decía wein

- como lo sabe- pregunto matt

- el joven shaoran estaba enterado de todo – y les entrego un pergamino, eriol lo recibió y se puso a leerlo-

- no puede ser aquí dice todo , respecto a profecía- miraba asombrado- shaoran sabia quienes eran las llaves-

- llaves?, son dos – preguntaba tomoyo-

- si – decía serio eriol- me equivoque con shaoran , pero porque no nos dijo nada- cuando le paso el pergamino a matt-

- pensaba hacerlo, cuando esto terminara- le dijo meiling-

- esto no va a terminar- contesto matt, furioso- como demonios va a terminar si shaoran es la maldita llave- esto les sorprendió a todos

- no puede ser- decía sakura -

- ahora comprendo porque mi tía insistió tanto en que kai viniera a ver a shaoran – decía triste

- así es la señora lee estaba enterada de todo desde hace mucho tiempo- decía wein

- papa?- Se oyó en el pasillo

- kai despertó iré con el – decía meiling

- espera puedo ir yo?- la detuvo sakura – por favor-

- claro ve- le sonrío mei

EN EL CUARTO DE KAI 

- sakura entro al cuarto y kai estaba en el suelo con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar- hola pequeño- lo saludo, el niño la vio desconfiado y después se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella abrazándola y preguntando por su papa, esa actitud sorprendió tanto a sakura que los dos cayeron al piso, ya que se había calmado el niño este la miro -

- como te llamas- le pregunto kai

- mi nombre es sakura – el niño la miro de cerca y se paro de inmediato y corrió hacia un cajón, sakura lo miraba asombrada-

- mi papa me dijo que si un día no llegaba a casa que te diera esto- y le enseño una cajita musical y me dijo que la abrieras en el momento que yo te la diera- sakura se sorprendió y tomo la cajita musical-

- estas seguro que es para mi- le pregunto sakura-

- si me dijo que se la diera a sakura, para que supieras la verdad?- ante la duda de sakura- ábrela quiero ver que tiene- sakura miro al niño que se sentaba a un lado de ella y la tomaba de la mano y después mira la caja musical -

continuara...

notas autora: soy mala? Como ven shaoran accederá a la petición de lían ustedes que opinan dejen muchos reviews porfa


	13. Chapter 13

- sakura miraba la cajita musical- estas seguro que es para mi –

- si mi papa me dijo que para sakura, pero ya ábrela quiero ver que tiene adentro- sakura la tomo con ambas manos y la abrió en ese momento un resplandor verde salió de la caja segándolos, cuando sakura abre los ojos ve a shaoran frente a ella pero su imagen era transparente-

- es hora de que sepas toda la verdad, si kai te dio la caja eso quiere decir que la profecía se cumplirá, - decía shaoran- lo que veras es todo lo que paso desde la noche que estuvimos juntos-

- nuevamente la luz los segó-

- shaoran caminaba por la calle estaba anocheciendo, cuando de repente empezó a formarse una neblina espesa eso extraño al muchacho mas no sentía ninguna presencia mágica-

- vaya con que tu eres lee shaoran- apareció una sombra frente a el, era un sujeto mas alto que shaoran ojos y pelo negro tez blanca y traía una túnica negra, shaoran lo miro fríamente y preparado para lo que sea-

- quien eres y como sabes mi nombre- pregunto shaoran

- mi nombre es len tao y vengo del concilio de hechiceros del oriente del cual tu eres miembro- lo miro y contesto de una manera burlona-

- yo no soy miembro del concilio- contesto shaoran

- eres miembro simplemente por ser un lee, por esa razón estoy aquí se te ha encomendado una misión la cual es capturar a Hong tse es un hechicero...- pero shaoran no lo dejo terminar-

- de que estas hablando yo no soy miembro del concilio y no pienso moverme de Japón para ir a casar a un sujeto que ni siquiera conozco- shaoran siguió su camino ya que había dejado en claro su posición pero al pasar al lado del sujeto-

- muy bien la siguiente opción es sakura kinomoto- shaoran se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su novia- ella no tiene un gran poder pero podremos drenar su magia y sabes lo que significa eso no es así- shaoran lo volteo a ver y quedaron de frente-

- no te acercaras a ella, primero te mato- len solo lo miro -

- no tienes opción si no aceptas el concilio drenara su poder y no creo que soporte-

- eres un maldito-

- calma con tu nivel no puedes vencerme-

- cuando tengo que ir por ese sujeto- dijo shaoran

- muy bien al amanecer tendrás que regresar a Hong Kong- cuando shaoran le dio la espalda – hay un pequeño detalle, no le dirás nada a ella, desaparecerás de su vida hasta que cumplas la misión- shaoran solo apretó sus puños hasta el grado de sangrar- en el avión te explicare la situación y así el sujeto desapareció

- al llegar a su casa-

- como estas shaoran- le pregunto wein – te veo preocupado, que sucede

- nos vamos prepara todo – decía de forma tajante y serio- nos vamos en dos horas

- pero de que estas hablando y la señorita sakura- pregunto sorprendido-

- te explico después ahora alista todo- se fue a su recamara – perdóname sakura cuando termine con esto regresare por ti – se dejo caer sentado y recargado en la puerta -

- nuevamente la luz ciega a sakura-

- muy bien esto es lo que tienes que hacer- le decía len a shaoran- esta misión es peligrosa es probable que no regreses con vida, Hong

es un tipo muy poderoso y tienes que tener cuidado- dijo seriamente len

- ve al grano- shaoran ya se había molestado

- bien como quieras, iras de cacería contra Hong, lo traerás con vida y nadie debe saber de esto solo tu y el concilio tiene conocimiento, no se debe de enterar tu familia ni la niña kinomoto ni tus amigos nadie el concilio avisara a tu familia que te fuiste a entrenar por tiempo indefinido

- cuanto tiempo tengo para llevar a Hong ante el consejo- dijo shaoran mientras miraba la foto que le dio len -

- si crees encontrarlo en 3 años ese es tu tiempo limite-

- 3 años, porque demoraría tanto- dijo shaoran

- porque Hong no es como cualquier hechicero créeme no creo que lo atrapes pero el consejo confía en ti porque eres un lee, Hong es un ser muy poderoso ni siquiera creo que tu regreses al menos no con vida- le decía len en tono de burla, shaoran se marcho e hizo todo lo que el consejo le ordeno estuvo viajando por un año hasta que dio con Hong en Tailandia cuando se enfrento a el tuvo que usar toda su magia a Hong lo hirió en la cara una cortada en el cachete y shaoran tenia una herida profunda en el hombro después conjuro un hechizo que bloquearía toda la magia de Hong pero este hechizo no solo le robaría magia si no también energía vital si es no lo mataba pero el sabia que no tenia opción así que lo conjuro al atraparlo shaoran cae perdía mucha sangre y antes de caer inconsciente el vio a un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules, ese muchacho lo llevo a un templo y lo curo shaoran estuvo en coma por medio año cuando despertó vio al mismo muchacho-

- vaya te recuperaste- le decía sonriente el muchacho

- donde estoy- dijo serio shaoran

- en un templo mi maestro te curo dijo que no creía que sobrevivieras, habías perdido mucha sangre, pero que grosero mi nombre es yago mein y el tuyo-

- lee shaoran, cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente-

- en coma dirás, llevas seis meses creo que el hechizo que conjuraste esta prohibido no es así, atrapaste a tu oponente pero tu casi mueres-

- no tenia otra opción -

- lo se el estaba destruyendo el pueblo y no podías protegerlos a todos-

- creo que actúe demasiado tarde, mucha gente murió-

- pero mucha otra vivió incluyéndome, sabes soy un aprendiz por así decirlo, no tengo experiencia, me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarte, ya que la herida que te hizo en el hombro fue por salvarnos a mi hermana y a mi, y estoy en deuda contigo y créeme voy a pagarte el favor- desde entonces shaoran y yago se hicieron unidos entrenaron por seis meses y cuando shaoran tenia que regresar a Hong Kong, yago decidió irse con el y ser fiel compañero, cuando llego al consejo entrego a Hong ya que la cápsula ocasionaba que el atrapado este en suspensión animada -

- que quiere decir- decía shaoran molesto-

- lo que has oído te quedaras en Hong Kong, pense que con el tiempo te olvidarías de esa niña pero me equivoque- decía un miembro del consejo-

- no me marchare de inmediato – salió del cuarto y se fue a su casa-

mansión lee:

- me alegra que hayas regresado del entrenamiento hijo- le decía ieran lee

- gracias madre pero ahora quisiera arreglar mis cosas para irme- decía shaoran emocionado porque iría a ver a sakura a su amada sakura-

- shaoran espera tenemos que hablar de algo importante que se que te hará cambiar de opinión -

continuara...

nota de autor: se que me tarde mucho y para colmo el cap. esta corto pero les prometo que esto se pone mejor y actualizare antes del fin de semana gracias por sus reviews


	14. Chapter 14

- siéntate hijo tenemos mucho que hablar- dice ieran lee- hay algo que paso hace 18 años cuando tu naciste nos enteramos que existía una profecía y que dentro de 22 años todo daría comienzo- shaoran la miraba sin entender- la profecía dice que habrá 10 días de obscuridad al tratar de liberar al demonio Jiraya el cual solo traerá sangre y destrucción, este demonio fue encerrado al a ver provocado avaricia, locura y odio entre la gente en ese entonces, Jiraya fue encerrado solo por el derrame de la sangre de miles de personas-

- como puede ser liberado ese demonio- pregunto shaoran-

- hay dos pasos a seguir uno es que una semana entes de luna llena y que los planetas se alineen se deberá llevar acabo unas oraciones si solo una de ellas se lleva acabo el demonio será liberado

también existen dos llaves una que abre el portal y la otra que lo cierra, la primera solo dará de su sangre pero eso no quiere decir que sobreviva ya que se desconoce la cantidad que el portal necesite y la segunda llave al igual que la primera tendrá que dar su sangre para cerrarlo con la diferencia de que el absorberá todo el mal y al mismo demonio si así lo quiere-

- como ? y porque no querría hacerlo? Dice shaoran

- porque la llave puede estar de lado de las personas que quieren liberarlo-

- entiendo y la profecía dice quienes son las llaves?

- si hijo, la llave que habré el portal se llama Hong Tse – al escuchar ese nombre shaoran se sorprendió- tengo entendido que el consejo lo capturo y lo tiene en su poder-

- y la otra llave- dijo sin captar la idea todavía pero un sollozo lo hizo despertar de su letargo y miro a su madre la cual miraba hacia el suelo y vio lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, ahí comprendió todo – soy yo no es verdad?- su madre no le contesto, nunca la vio así antes siempre daba la imagen de ser una mujer fría y dura pero ahora..., shaoran se puso de pie y se acerco a ella se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura – no hay forma de que sobreviva- la señora solo tomo con fuerza las manos de su hijo, no dijo nada pero su hijo entendió todo, después se puso de pie y se dirigía a la salida-

- que piensas hacer- dijo ieran al verlo de espaldas a ella-

- voy a mi cuarto, usted tenia razón las cosas cambiaron-

- y sakura?

- ella... estará mejor sin mi, es mejor desaparecer de su vida ahora y mantenerla lejos de todo esto, me llevare el pergamino para estudiarlo- levanto su mano enseñando el papel y se marcho-

- lo lamento hijo – dice ieran con pesar y llorando nuevamente-

- después nuevamente la luz enseguese a sakura-

- de que esta hablando- gritaba shaoran – apenas tengo 9 meses de haber llegado de mi "entrenamiento" - dijo sarcásticamente shaoran

- ten mas respeto ante el jefe del concilio mocoso- dijo len – que estaba parado a un lado de un anciano-

- la decisión ya fue tomada tu esposa será digna de un lee- hablaba tranquilamente mientras shaoran estaba furioso-

- NO¡¡¡- se dio la vuelta y caminaba a dirección de la puerta sin decir mas-

- por lo visto no entiendes tu situación- dijo el anciano- no te estoy pidiendo permiso es una orden-

- claro si no quieres que le pase algo a la maestra de las cartas- shaoran se detuvo – bien ahora que entiendes conocerás a tu prometida mañana al 2 de la tarde, la fiesta de compromiso oficial será en una semana y la boda en 2 meses espero sepas cuales son las reglas lee shaoran-

- shaoran apretó los puños de impotencia – nadie sabrá nada- al decir esto salió del cuarto-

la luz nueva mente segó a sakura

- lamento que estés pasando por esto shaoran- le dijo una linda muchacha de pelo negro largo, pálida de ojos azules, era una muchacha muy hermosa, iban paseando en el enorme jardín de la familia lee-

- no es tu culpa- contesto shaoran fríamente- no entiendo porque te sientes culpable si a ambos nos obligan a casarnos- en ese momento shaoran voltea hacia, atrás la muchacha se había detenido y estaba a punto de caer si no es porque el la atrapa- estas bien jun? Dice shaoran mientras se sientan en una banca que estaba cerca-

- si estoy bien no te preocupes, solo fue un mareo, pero ya se me pasara- shaoran la miro y le tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo-

- no es verdad desde que te conozco has tenido muchos mareos y también te has desmayado no estoy siego así que dime que tienes -

- en verdad estoy bien- ella intento desviar su mirada pero shaoran no la dejo-

- si vamos a casarnos por lo menos dime la verdad y no me mientas mas- la muchacha suspiro-

- es mi culpa que te casen conmigo tan rápido y repentinamente-

- por que dices eso-

- estoy muriendo... tengo leucemia y me queda poco tiempo de vida- shaoran permaneció en silencio y sorprendido – y como soy hija única de mi clan mi deber antes de morir es dejar descendencia es por eso que te obligan a casarte conmigo shaoran -

- jun yo no ...- shaoran no sabia que decir, y para su suerte la muchacha lo interrumpió-

- no tienes que decir nada entiendo que te sientas utilizado y te pido que me perdones pero yo me estoy enamorando de ti y creo que tu vas hacer mi sueño realidad antes de morirme-

- que quieres decir- shaoran estaba impacto-

- que mi sueño es casarme con el hombre que amo y tu shaoran eres ese hombre, se que te suena raro pero ...- ahora fue shaoran quien la interrumpió, dándole un beso en los labios y era el primero que se daban desde que se comprometieron-

- si nos vamos a casar entonces lo aremos bien e intentemos formar una verdadera familia , estas de acuerdo- la muchacha solo asintió y ahora ella fue quien lo beso -

- la luz inundo de nuevo todo el lugar y cuando sakura abrió los ojos ya estaban de nuevo en la habitación de kai el niño estaba durmiendo en su regazo y ambos seguían en el suelo, sakura miro la cajita musical y después al niño y las lagrimas empezaron a salir, sakura abraso a kai y lloro abrazada a el , tocan la puerta y tras ella meiling se asoma y al ver a ambos en el suelo se acerco a sakura ya que lloraba-

- estas bien sakura? Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazo-

- eh sido una tonta, tonta- sakura no dejaba de decirse tonta mientras lloraba,- fui una tonta todo fue por mi y yo... – decía entre lagrimas-

- entonces es tiempo de que hables con el – sakura y meiling voltearon a la puerta y ahí estaba eriol- lo encontramos pero su energía esta muy débil, tenemos que darnos prisa- meiling tomo a kai y sakura se puso de pie decidida-

- vamos entonces- eriol la dejo pasar y después salió el -

- tengan cuidado – susurro meiling mientras abrasaba a kai-

_en la bodega_

- los cinco sujetos estaban formaban una estrella de cinco picos en el centro estaba Hong y shaoran los cuales eran sujetados con argollas al suelo-

- la ultima oración fue hecha y aquí es donde comienza todo- al decir esto shion el cielo se puso obscuro no había luna ni estrellas nada solo obscuridad entonces empezó a salir neblina aun obscureciendo mas el cielo, shion se acerco a shaoran, el cual apenas podía mantenerse de pie, ya que aun sangraba de su mano – lo vez esto es inevitable porque tu no sobrevivirás a la batalla – saco una daga y se la puso en el cuello, ante esa acción shaoran seguía mirándolo a los ojos y fríamente cuando acerco la daga al cuello una flecha le dio en la mano obligándolo a soltar la daga

- que rayos- cuando vio a sakura, eriol y matt con sus respectivos guardianes y con magia desapareció y apareció en un altar después recito un conjuro en sintonía a los demás ancianos y de la estrella aparecieron miles de moustro y muchos lastimaron a shaoran y a Hong el cual parecía estar hechizado, yue y rubí rompieron los grilletes que los aprisionaban shaoran casi cae al suelo pero matt lo sujeta mientras que Hong es ayudado por su hermana, las bestias y demonios atacaban a todos y a todo, lían crea una esfera y así se protegen mientras que matt llevaba a shaoran junto con sakura y eriol ya que ellos habían formado un escudo los guardianes estaban ayudando a la gente que los demonios atacaban cuando llegaron al escudo eriol lo ayuda y lo sientan cerca de un pilar- esto ya no puede ser detenido, jajajaj- decía shion mientras se reía - 10 días de obscuridad, dolor y sangre- entones desapareció junto a los hechiceros que formaban la estrella , lían también se llevo a su hermano y desaparecieron mientras que eriol y los demás fueron a casa de shaoran-

_mansión lee:_

- como pudieron lastimarlo tanto- decía meiling preocupada, mientras miraba la puerta donde toya atendía a shaoran-

- para evitar que sierre el portal y desafortunadamente no creo que se recupere tan pronto- decía matt con pesar-

- no digas eso shaoran es fuerte y se repondrá, como es posible que no confíes en el – le grito meiling-

- porque no has salido y no has visto todo lo que los demonios están haciendo a gente inocente y porque eh de confiar en el si el no confío en mi – dijo esto furioso y salió entonces meiling se puso a llorar-

- tranquila no lo quiso decir con intención- le decía tomoyo- todos estamos preocupados por shaoran y el ataque de esos moustros , además eriol y kajo, están haciendo un hechizo para evitar que la gente salga lastimada-

- y eso lo agotara – decía sakura- en eso sale toya- como esta- decía sakura preocupada-

- estable pero no puedo hacer mucho aquí estaría mejor en un hospital- si y que vuelva a pasar lo de hace 3 días no lo creo, puedo verlo- decía sakura seriamente-

- pasa pero trata de que no haga esfuerzos o sus heridas se abrirán- le advirtió toya

- puedo pasar meiling ?-

- claro que si ve tu primero – le dijo sonriendo -

- gracias- al entrar al cuarto vio a wein recogiendo vendas, gasas y sabanas manchadas de sangre- como esta – pregunto ella

- estoy bien – sakura se sorprendió al oírlo hablar, en eso wein salió del cuarto dejándolos solos- piensas quedarte ahí – sakura se acerco a shaoran el cual estaba en su cama con su pecho al vendado al igual que sus manos, se veía pálido y cansado-

- como puedes estar bien si casi mueres- lo regaño

- solo estoy cansado no te preocupes por mi, kinomoto- decía mientras cerraba los ojos

- sakura-

- como?- dijo mirándola y ella le sonreía como cuando fueron novios -

- kai me...dio la caja musical...que era para mi- shaoran ahora comprendió eso quiere decir que sabia toda la verdad-

- entiendo – dijo mirando al suelo- entonces sabes todo...- sakura lo interrumpió dándole un beso en los labios eso dejo sorprendido a shaoran-

continuara...

notas de autora: lamento mucho la espera creo que ahora si me manche espero que les guste ya que muy pronto llegara a su final, gracias por sus reviews y espero mas y digan me como quiere que termine esta historia

gracias por su paciencia


	15. Chapter 15

- No se supone que debes estar contenta, ya hablaste con shaoran y aclararon todo no es así – pregunto tomoyo cuando la vio t

- No se supone que debes estar contenta, ya hablaste con shaoran y aclararon todo no es así – pregunto tomoyo cuando la vio triste frente a la ventana – sakura me escuchas-

- si tomoyo perdóname es solo que me quede pensando en lo que me dijo shaoran- se sentó a un lado de su amiga – el me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos – cerro los ojos tratando de no llorar y recordando lo hablado con shaoran-

_flash back_

_- lo lamento, sakura... no puedo- dijo shaoran alejándola de el _

_- por que no te entiendo creí que sabiendo la verdad nosotros podríamos estar bien- lo miro sakura desconcertada-_

- el tiempo paso y no hay nada que podamos hacer , no podemos retroceder el tiempo las cosas deben quedarse tal y como están ahora, perdóname por favor- sakura no lo entendía solo retrocedió y salió corriendo de ahí -

_fin flash back_

- dijo que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban - dijo triste sakura, - y si ya no me ama tomoyo-

- no te preocupes estoy segura que te ama a lo mejor esta así por la profecía- sakura no dijo nada solo lloro en el regazo de su amiga-

en la habitación de shaoran.

- por que razón me mandas a hong kong tu me necesitas aquí- gritaba matt- mientras shaoran miraba hacia el jardín desde su cama-

- te necesito ahí para que tomes el control del concilio – decía fríamente y sin mirarlo

- porque no me dices la verdad ya estoy arto de tus mentiras lee –matt estaba molesto ante la actitud de shaoran-

- escucha matt - empezó a decir fríamente y mirándolo a los ojos-se que estas molesto porque no te dije nada de la profecía pero no podía tenia y tengo que hacerlo solo y si te mando a china es porque quiero que tomes posesión del concilio como su nuevo jefe- termino tajante shaoran

- que – matt no podía creer lo que escuchaba-

- yago se quedara conmigo para proteger a kai y a meiling así que prepara todo- shaoran regreso la mirada a la ventana dando por terminada la discusión-

- shaoran perdóname- eso sorprendió a shaoran y lo miro sin entender- se que no podías decirme nada es solo que me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada al dejar todo este asunto sobre sus hombros -

- ustedes no tienen la culpa es el destino y mi destino finaliza aquí- regreso su mirada a la ventana-

- me quedare hasta el final

- no, te necesito en china y es una orden

- entonces desobedeceré esa orden, no me marchare hasta que todo esto termine

- esta bien – dijo cansado de la discusión necesitaba dormir y sabia que no llegaría a nada con matt- pero en cuanto termine...

- ya se me marchare, ahora descansa lo necesitaras para resistir lo que viene- al decir esto salió dejando entrar a eriol-

- veo que solucionaron sus problemas- decía eriol mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama, shaoran no volteo a mirarlo- yo te debo una disculpa shaoran-

- porque razón- lo miro shaoran extrañado- tu tenias razón en todo

- te equivocas pensé que eras un desgraciado por ocasionarle tanto dolor a sakura...- shaoran lo interrumpió-

- tenias razón no me debes ninguna disculpa, al contrario solo te pido que la cuides cuando esto termine- shaoran lo miraba a los ojos los cuales se veían tristes -

- no te preocupes lo aré pero veras que saldrás vivo de esta- le aseguro eriol-

- shaoran sonrió con melancolía- tu como te sientes después de la barrera que creaste-

- no te mentiré estoy algo cansado pero los guardianes nos están ayudando a mantener la barrera el tiempo suficiente para que te recuperes-

- entiendo- cerro los ojos, entonces el aparato que marcaba los pulsos del corazón hizo un ruido piiiiiiiiiiiiiii como si su corazón dejara de later y estuviera muriendo, eriol salió de la habitación a avisarle a Toya al entrar-

- que rayos paso- pregunto mientras trataba de reanimarlo-

- nada estábamos hablando y de repente cerro los ojos y empezó hacer ese ruido, que le paso-

- tiene un infarto- dice Toya

- pero es imposible como... entiendo – cerro los ojos y se concentro era como una corriente eléctrica que circulaba por toda la habitación como si hubiera un corto entonces se asomo por la ventana y vio el cielo estaba negro y había chispas de electricidad en toda la calle y el cielo las cuales se dirigían hacia una sola dirección- no puede ser están invocando a jiraya- de repente se oye el aparato del corazón el cual ya empezaba a marcar los latidos de shaoran en ese momento abrió los ojos y miro a eriol- fue una de esas corriente que entro a tu corazón – shaoran solo asintió- te Eligio

- Toya no entendía nada los miraba a los dos – me pueden explicar que rayos paso-

- fue una señal es tiempo que vaya por jiraya y cierre el portal- decía shaoran mientras trataba de incorporarse pero Toya lo detuvo -

- no, tu no estas en condiciones aun no sanan tus heridas y acabas de tener un infarto-

- es tiempo Toya tiene que hacerlo- Toya miro a eriol desconcertado, es tiempo de cerrar el portal – eriol estaba decidido al igual que shaoran que se ponía de pie y se cambiaba- iré a avisarles a los demás- al decir esto salió de la habitación y dejando solos a Toya y a shaoran-

- entonces llego el momento? – dice mientras ve que shaoran se cambia de ropa-

- si esta noche termina todo- decía shaoran pensativo

- protégela con tu vida y que no la lastimen- diciendo esto dejo solo a shaoran -

- te lo prometo no lastimaran a sakura

en la biblioteca:

-toc, toc- adelante – decía tomoyo – eriol mi amor que pasa porque esa cara-

- llego el momento – al decir esto abrazo a tomoyo y volteo a ver al sillón donde dormía sakura después de tanto llorar- como esta-

- como te imaginas shaoran le dijo que no podían estar juntos y no lo entiendo si se aman porque no pueden estarlo- eriol la miro – tu sabes verdad porque no pueden estar juntos-

- porque según la profecía las llaves no sobrevivirán- tomoyo entendió y abrazo a eriol con fuerza por primera vez tenia dudas y miedos- tranquila amor ya veras que todo saldrá bien- eriol trataba de transmitir seguridad a su prometida- despierta a sakura yo iré a cambiarme- le dijo dándole un beso y retirándose-

_torre de tokio:_

- todo esta saliendo según lo planeado- decía kaoru – el chiquillo no podrá hacer nada al respecto y sobre todo si no tiene tiempo de recuperarse-

- preparen todo – decía shion – estoy seguro que vendrán a terminar con nuestra fiesta- así todos sus cómplices desaparecieron – te matare lee shaoran lo juro

mansión lee:

- estas loco, en tus condiciones no puedes luchar quédate y danos tiempo- le decía sakura a shaoran-

- sakura desafortunadamente no hay tiempo – de dijo eriol- shion y los demás abrieron el portal y si el demonio jiraya es liberado por completo...-

- ni yo siendo la llave podré con el- termino la frase shaoran

- entonces iré con ustedes y los ayudare en lo que pueda-

- es peligroso no puedo ...

- escúchame lee shaoran esta también es mi batalla así que no impedirás que vaya – dijo determinantemente sakura-

- la necesitamos shaoran- decía eriol -

- bien como quieran -

- torre de Tokio:

- ya vienen los puedo sentir,- en la torre estaba shion con kaoru en el centro había un especie de hoyo negro, un vórtice que a cada momento se hacia mas grande y de ahí salían rayos- se acerca el momento, todos están en sus posiciones? – le pregunto a kaoru-

- si mi señor todos están en sus lugares, esperando sus ordenes – shion sonríe

- que el juego comience ya saben que hacer- al decir shion eso kaoru desaparece – muy pronto serás liberado por completo -

- toda la ciudad esta sumergida en la oscuridad- decía matt mientras caminaban por las calles de Tokio a dirección de la torre – oscuridad y neblina, además este olor es...

- olor a muerte y sangre- decía eriol

- tal vez los guardianes debieron venir también- comentaba matt-

- si ellos estuvieran con nosotros la barrera se debilitara y todas las personas regresarían a esta dimensión y saldrían lastimadas- dijo eriol

- shuu , hay alguien – se detuvo shaoran- porque no sales ya lían – al decir esto la muchacha apareció frente a ellos se veía un poco lastimada y cansada – que haces aquí- pregunto fríamente shaoran-

- quiero ayudarlos, se llevaron a hong y no se para que lo quieran si ya abrió el portal- decía lían

- lo quieren porque aun no se abre por completo- aseguro shaoran

- si el portal se abre por completo el ...- decía lían con temor-

- morirá- al decir esto shaoran, sintió un dolor en el pecho – sakura se acerco a el para ayudarlo ya que casi cae al suelo por el dolor-

- shaoran que te pasa –

- a caso duele lee- se oye una voz en el lugar en ese momento matt se pone enfrente de shaoran donde estaba lían en posición de ataque al igual que ella, eriol esta detrás de ellos también en posición de ataque mientras sakura estaba junto a shaoran, frente a ellos aparece un hombre blanco con ojos verdes pelo canoso de unos 45 años vestía una túnica negra con el bordado una cruz invertida color rojo y un medallón la cual llevaba la misma cruz en plata, en su mano llevaba una daga -

- tu donde esta mi hermano que hicieron con el – le gritaba lían con odio-

- mira muchacha yo me haría a la idea de que tu hermano esta muriendo y lee lo sabe no es así – dirigió su mirada a shaoran que aun le dolía el pecho- ese dolor lee es porque compartes el destino de hong el dolor en tu corazón es porque el de hong esta a cada momento mas débil por falta de sangre- sonrío diabólicamente- pero yo puedo aliviar tu dolor- decía mientras levantaba la daga la cual en un solo movimiento enfrente de ellos aparecieron varias dagas apuntándoles – muere lee shaoran

notas autora: perdón mil disculpas por la tardanza pero tuve mucho trabajo espero actualizar pronto y subir el final espero les este gustando y espero sus reviews


End file.
